Shattered Glass
by Nosuchthingashappilyeverafter
Summary: My breaking dawn. What would happen if Charlie discovered Bella's secret? What if Bella had a sister nobody knew about?Please R&R! Previously named Shattered
1. Punishment

Chapter 1

Billy's weathered face looked sympathetic. I'm sure my face betrayed my shock. Edward's little note lay on the table between us, and I read it a second time.

"Don't make too much of a fuss, Jacob will come back. To be honest with you, I don't blame the bloodsucker….I mean, Edward." He cringed as if the name burned. I didn't answer. If I did, I would probably just cry. He mumbled something inaudible.

"P-Pardon?" My voice shook with the force of my anger, and the tears caused by it.

"I'm… I'm coming…" He looked almost ashamed in admitting this. "And... well, don't freak out, but so is Sam."

"Sam is coming to a vampires wedding?!" My voice shot through a couple octaves. Was he insane? Why would he put himself in such jeopardy??

"It's not just _his_ wedding. Sam's coming to see you. In Jacob's place." I'm sure he meant that to be comforting.

"Yes, but what happens if he explodes into a gigantic wolf in front of the billion people Alice is going to invite?" I could feel the moisture in my eyes brimming over, so I spun. Wiping at them frantically, I ran to my truck. "I'll call you!" I shouted over the roar of the engine coming to life. I sped off as fast as my truck would go.

Now was one of the very, very, very few times I wished I'd caved into Edward's demands and let him buy me one of those speedy cars he loved so much. Ah, the issue of Edward. I flipped open my cell phone, one of those really expensive, ultra-thin, slick little silver ones I despised, but Edward adored. He had sat pouting on my bed until I let him buy me the stupid thing. No doubt I'd fall on the idiotic trinket and it would be in little pieces. I pulled over, and dialed Alice.

"Bella? I thought you hated your phone."

"I do. Do you see death anywhere in Edward's future?"

"No…why?"

"Dang. Well, then my plan won't work. How long will he be away? I need to talk to him, before I explode!"

"About a half hour. Why don't you come over here? You'll be able to see him sooner."

"Sounds great. Bye."

The turn off to the big house was simple for me to find now. I burst into the house, and plopped angrily onto the couch.

"Hello, Bella, what seems to be the problem?" Carlisle walked into the room, carrying a thick novel.

"Edward. He sent Jacob a wedding invitation last week, and no one has seen him, wolf or otherwise, since." I stared at the door, willing Edward to walk through it.

"Hey, Bella. Edward will be here in 15 minutes, so forget the door." Alice danced down the stairs, talking a mile a minute. "If you're going to attack him, I recommend the pity thing. It'll be way more effective then a physical attack. Unless you want to go to Charlie's so he has to act hurt when you throw a chair at him." I let her voice fade into the background. I was surprised when the rest of the family came down the stairs, no doubt wanting to watch the show when Edward came in the door.

"Isn't Edward hunting with someone?" I asked.

"Hunting… he told me he was going to Seattle to pick up the…. Oh... never mind… forget that…" Emmett realized something, and judging by his family's glares, it was something I wasn't supposed to know.

"He lied to me." It was a statement, not a question.

"I have to go to the hospital. Goodbye Bella. Hope you live through Edward, Emmett." Carlisle swiftly exited the house, smiling.

"Emmett, we have to talk about that thing, you know, away from Edward…" Rosalie was already upstairs, Emmett and Jasper on her tail.

"I want to watch this." Esme giggled, and turned her face expectantly to the door, at the same time Alice muttered

"3...2...1..." The handle turned, and Edward walked in, my favorite crooked smile playing on his lips. His extreme beauty almost disarmed me. Almost.

" Hey Bella, I thought you were… wait, why are you making that face?" The smile faded as he realized he was found out. I decided to play it cool.

" Your eyes are black." I stated, watching him try to formulate an excuse.

" I… had other business, and got distracted."

"Other business like what?" This was too good to pass up, the unshakable Edward squirming like a worm.

"Other business that is none of your business." His tone was now cold, his expression a stone mask. Esme snickered quietly.

"I would say it was her business." Alice interjected. She was enjoying this. He muttered something that made her smile wider, but it sounded like 'Not helping'

"Fine. I was in Seattle, doing something you will no doubt object to." He was still dodging.

"Tell her. She'll actually take it pretty well." Alice advised. He shot her a warning look, before stalking across the room to scoop me up and wordlessly carry me out to the garage. His smile was coming back and he was obviously exited. It was probably worse than my imaginings.

"Take this and if you freak out I swear I'll get Alice to overkill the wedding." He threatened. He handed me a… oh no. It was shiny and silver. It was a car key.

"You didn't!" I whispered, my face paling.

"But I did. Now look at the car before you faint." His voice was slightly anxious, but mostly mocking.

"Come on! Last week you buy me a cell phone! This week you buy me a car! What will it be next week? A house?" I was trying to hide my shock- and my pleasure. The car was beautiful. It was a crystal blue Nissan, but farther than that I was clueless. It sparkled delicately in the sun, and beside my truck it looked breakable. I felt a surge of hate at myself as I considered accepting it, and replacing my truck. I wasn't fooling Edward.

"You like it, don't you!" His smiled brightly, so beautiful it hurt. I sighed in defeat.

"Well, it is pretty nice." I was afraid to touch it, afraid something would break.

"Amazing. You are actually accepting a gift the way a normal human being would!" He set me on my feet, and I walked tentatively over to admire it, ignoring the ribbing.

"It looks expensive…" How could I be mad at him after this? a car? Really.

"Well, since you refuse to consider going to collage, I needed to spend the money somehow." He wrapped his arm around my waist, and I spun to hug him tightly, inhaling his wonderful scent.

"Thank you. It's wonderful." And it was. At least I could still enforce my own speed limit when he was in the car… and since it was mine he couldn't do a thing. "Can we go for a drive?" I asked him.

"Of course!" He answered, and his expression was one of pure joy. In the car he couldn't escape either, so I could argue with him over Jacob. It surprised me how much it hurt, even just to think the name of who I was betraying. The wedding was too much, and it had driven him off the edge…not to mention I was going to turn into one of his natural enemies. I got in, and the interior smelled like a new car, obviously. I had always hated that smell. Its seats were black leather, and it was pretty roomy. I tried the key, and instead of a deafening roar, the engine purred. The array of delicate machinery was doomed around me.

" Right… I'm scared. You drive." I climbed out and got back in the passenger's side.

"You're scared of a car, and so you hand the keys over to a thirsty vampire. You are insane." He shook is head but climbed in, and drove out into the street. As always, I got a little shock when he said the word I always avoided.

" You're the insane one. How in the world will I explain this to Charlie? 'Hey dad, Edward bought me one of the most expensive cars on the market, but don't worry about it' ? Not gonna cut it." My anger trickled slowly back through me.

"I should have known you accepting a gift properly was to good to be true." The mask was back, and he kept his eyes fixed on the road. I focused on not crying, and spoke softer than normally. He would hear.

" Edward, Jacob went missing, right after you sent him that invitation. He's nowhere to be found, and I'm really worried. The pack has been searching, but they can't even hear his thoughts. What if he killed himself? What if he's in trouble? How will I live with myself, knowing I caused that?" My attempts failed, and tears spilled down my cheeks. He pulled over to the side of the… highway? Where did he think he was taking me?

" Bella, love, don't blame yourself. He deserved the choice, and I think he's well enough equipped to survive out there. Anyway, I don't think he would do that to you, to Sam, to any of them." He took my hand and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him, and the black fire of his eyes was impossible to doubt. Maybe it would turn out all right. But for know, the weight on my shoulders didn't lift away, and the chains ensnaring me refused to snap. He started to drive again. It was silent, but a comfortable silence. I marveled at the car that now belonged to me. I slowly noticed us passing the signs that announced our arrival in Seattle. And was that yellow porsche shadowing us?

"Why are we in Seattle?" I queried nervously, shooting another glance at the car behind us. I squinted, and my fears were confirmed. "And why is Alice following us?" She smiled and waved at me, and I narrowed my eyes.

"Seattle has the biggest mall." His smile was huge and wicked. I shook my head furiously.

"I refuse to get out of the car!" I declared.

"You would really allow Alice and me to shop for you alone?" He had me there, and he knew it.

"Why are you torturing me??" I groaned, and slumped into my seat. He just laughed, and pulled into the underground lot. He parked my car and got out, and I did the same. Alice danced over to us.

" Don't whine, ok? You need a new wardrobe, since in about three days you will be a Cullen. You need to dress the part. I'll let you get a few books, if you want. You need a new C.D player, because Renee is getting you a C.D" She rambled on as she pulled me toward the huge and menacing building.

"My C.D player works just fine, thank you." I interjected.

"Not after Charlie steps on it tonight." She declared. My bad mood got worse and worse as she dragged me in and out of shops, knowing what would fit and what wouldn't as soon as she decided to pick it up. I saw a couple things I liked, and Edward snuck those in for me. I did get a few books, and insisted on sitting at one of the crowded benches to read them, pulling Edward with me. He read over my shoulder for a while, but started staring at me, probably trying to figure out my thoughts.

"What?" I finally asked, not interested in the book anymore. I couldn't even remember the title…

"You look anxious…" He stared at me, trying to figure it out.

"Did you hear me at all? Jacob, equipped or not, is in pain! He could try to kill himself!" He studied my face for a moment, before saying,

"Let's go. Alice can finish herself." He pulled me up before I could object. By the time we returned to Forks, my fears over Jacob had been somewhat beaten down. I mean, how much trouble could he really get in? I cringed. Right, bad question. The worst I could imagine, even worse than him committing suicide, was a fear I could never voice to Edward. What if he'd imprinted? What if he never came back? I knew it was selfish of me, but could I live for eternity with the knowledge he didn't care at all about me anymore? We pulled up to the Cullen residence, and Edward got out. I was so torn inside I didn't realize what he was doing.

"I'll be in your room. Charlie's home, so good luck." Before I even realized I was alone in the excuse department, he was gone.

"Stupid unreliable vampire…" I muttered to myself as I got in the driver's seat and went to face my doom.

Charlie was taken care of with a dangling of my key, and a drive around town. As soon as he was out of sight, I rushed up to my room. He was sitting on my bed.

"You are such a cheater." I complained, climbing onto his lap. He just laughed. Leaning against him, I felt his phone vibrate. He checked the number and looked confused. He flipped it open.

"Hello?" He listened, and laughed. " A car. She claims she hates it, but she really loves it." I stared at him, puzzled. Everyone who had his number knew that already…

"Yes, she's right here. Sure, be my guest." He handed me the phone. For you, he mouthed. I took it.

"Hello?" I was uncertain.

" Hey Bells! Heard you got a car! What's it like?"

"Mom?" My voice was shocked. How on earth did Renee get this number??

" I got the number from the memory list on my phone, you called it so many times last time you were here without him." She sounded happy enough, but I knew her voice well enough to recognize something else there. I had gone to Florida to break the news of my wedding. She had been disappointed in me, but not at all shocked.

"Wow…" I couldn't come up with a coherent response to that.

" Well, I'll be at your doorstep in… wait, I'm already here! I'm just gonna use the key under the eave, mmkay?" The line went dead, and then I heard "Hey Bella!" I ran down to met her, Edward on my tail. Charlie was just pulling into the driveway. "Sweet ride…" Renee muttered, as Charlie got out of the evil little car. Edward went waaaay to far this time… a phone they'll believe, but a car?? I hugged my mom close.

" You guys want some dinner? I'm just gonna get some leftovers…" I headed to the kitchen as I spoke.

" Sure, kiddo." Charlie and Renee spoke at the same time, then burst into a fit of laughter.

"Same here, love." Edward called casually. I spun, the plate of lasagna frozen in my hand.

"You will?" My voice was shocked. I was shocked. What in the world did he think he was doing? His eyes flickered briefly at Renee, and tapped his forehead minutely. Oh, Renee must be suspicious… looks like Billy wasn't the only one Charlie gossiped old-woman style to. I looked at my two parents, who were laughing uncontrollably. This would never get easier, would it? This would always be the hardest part. Charlie, Renee… The ones I would hurt, who I would abandon… My hands shook as I gave them their portions, and focused on cropping Edward's as small as I could without it being too obvious. I gave it to him, and sat to eat my own. I stared at Edward as he choked it down, while still maintaining his polite mask and talking pleasantly with my parents. He was amazing. I doubted I'd ever get used to him.

As soon as I was done I took his hand, and announced we needed to do homework, leaving his half-eaten portion on the table.

"You are amazing…" I told him upstairs. He raised an eyebrow.

"For what in particular?" He asked. I smiled.

"For eating human food and not looking even slightly disgusted." I decided, climbing onto his lap for the second time that evening.

"Well, you saved me before I had too much…" He smiled and kissed my forehead. I smiled back. I jumped up, blushing furiously when Renee appeared at my door.

"Hey Bells, can I talk to you privately please?" Edward got up, and headed downstairs to bond with Charlie. Renee sat down, looking at her hands.

"Hi mum…" I started for her. She smiled and started to speak.

"Ok, maybe I'm just paranoid, but something isn't right with Edward. He's inhumanly beautiful, and I might accept that, if his _adoptive _family wasn't. And his eyes... I remember very clearly the gold when you were in Florida with me, and now they're black. Tell me the truth, Isabella Marie Swan." I panicked. Her simple view of life struck again, cutting through all the deceit, and piercing the truth straight in the heart.

"I don't know what to tell you…" That was true, I didn't. If I lied, I would be no doubt found out, but the truth was so dangerous I shuddered just thinking about telling her. This was the moment I'd feared, the moment where her innocent human world collided painfully with my dangerous mythical one.

"You can tell me." She prompted. I sighed, and tried to figure out what to do. Just then, Alice dashed in my room – human speed thank god- and pulled me up.

"Edward's in your car! Wedding crisis!" She pulled me away from my mom. Once we were in the car she sighed in relief.

"The second I saw that conversation I rushed up here… looks like perfect timing on my part, again. Anywise, there _is_ a wedding crisis… we need to plan the reception!" She laughed as we pulled away. I groaned, and they both laughed at my reaction.

"Look at it this way- you can argue your points." Edward pointed out. I glared at him, making his smile widen. When we arrived at the Cullen house, Rosalie was waiting outside the house, a wicked smile on her face. Great, she was in on it too. When we walked in the door, Alice led me to the backyard, where everything was being set up for the reception.

"Roses or lilies?" She asked, pointing to the centerpieces on the tables, already cloaked in an over decretive white, frilly table cloth. Before I could say anything, Edward declared,

"Freesia." Alice grimaced at him and wrote it down on a sheet of paper.

"What music should we play?" This time she looked straight at me. I shrugged. "Ok, then, wedding singer it is. Food?"

"Those cute little mini weenies." I declared, at the same time Edward announced,

"The fancier the better. What about deviled eggs?" We glared at each other, and Alice laughed.

"Mini weenies it is!" She was enjoying this. " Last but not least, who will perform the ceremony… I've got Rev. David, or"

"Emmett!" I cut her off. She glared.

"He'll try to crack a joke…" She warned, and I shrugged. She pouted as she wrote it down. "Ok, all done. Edward, tomorrow you'll really go hunting, so you don't look too bad, and Bella, I'm gonna hold you hostage!" She smiled. Tomorrow came too quickly, and when I woke up I was in the stupid bed in Edward's room.

" Um… why am I here?" I asked Alice wearily, who was sitting across the room on the couch, watching me.

" I brought you here when Charlie left to go fishing with Renee, I left a note saying you're with me. We're going to curl your hair, and adjust your dress for a perfect fit. That should take most of the day. Then you will sleep, and during the night we'll do your makeup, as the wedding is happening first light." She said all this in one breath, and so fast I barely understood her.

She and Rosalie worked all day, and her plan worked out perfectly. They had just enough time to relax and practice walking up the isle with me. Soon I heard low chatter as people took their seats, out front the house. I started to hyperventilate, before Alice led me down to the scene, and it was time.

Edward was beautiful beyond compare. I concentrated on my feet, trying not to trip. Charlie took my arm, and we awaited the signal to start to walk. It all felt like I was dreaming, everything swirling in and out of focus. Maybe that was because I had stopped breathing. I was trying to regulate my breathing with Charlie's when we set out down the isle. The walk seemed impossibly long, but when we got there, Edward took my hand, rubbing comforting circles with his thumb. It was a magical moment. Emmett cracked one, two, three, I lost count of how many jokes, and finally, it was almost over.

" Edward Cullen, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Edward didn't hesitate, staring deep into my eyes.

"And do you, Isabella Swan take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" I looked around, at all the faces of the people I would be leaving behind. I saw Sam and Billy sitting at the back, Sam quivering slightly. Renee, Charlie, Angela, Mike, Jessica, Eric, all the people who loved me so dearly and got nothing in return. In that second, I realized what had been staring me in the face all along. Edward Cullen was worth it all. He was worth the sacrifices I was about to make. I was going to turn into a vampire for him. I loved him, and he loved me back. He was worth it. I marveled at the simple fact I had known all along, but never realized, as I said,

"I…. I do." It felt right. It felt like... like the truth. The truth always helps, especially when it brought the promise of a joyful eternity. I did take him as my husband. There weren't truer words in the world, exempt maybe the phrase 'I love Edward Cullen more than life itself'.

" Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride." Emmett smiled at Edward, and we kissed. He was mine. I was his. In three days I would be a vampire. And there was nothing else that mattered in universe.


	2. Transformation

Chapter 2

As soon as the reception was over and everyone headed out, Carlisle called a meeting. He watched me as he spoke.

"Well, graduation is over, and you are Mrs. Edward Cullen."- I smiled at that-"So, is now the time?" We all knew he didn't mean tea time.

"Edward made a deal. He will change me now." My voice shook slightly, and Edward frowned at me.

"Are you prepared, Edward?" Carlisle turned to him now. He nodded, scowling.

"And what about you, Mrs. Cullen?" I frowned, but nodded.

"As long as you leave out the 'Mrs.', I'm fine." Now Edward's scowl was a glare. I smirked back at him. This is what he got for going behind my back. In my mind, he deserved it. I _was_ fine, though. I wasn't so crazy about the pain, but how bad could it really be? Only three days… 72 hours. Not so bad.

"Well, where do you want to do it, Edward?" Carlisle asked. Edward was thoughtful for a moment.

"My room. The bed she can lie on, and the carpet's thick enough she won't get hurt. Worse comes to worse, Emmett and I can hold her down." I tried not to think about why that would be necessary. Carlisle nodded, and Esme hugged me.

"Well, Edward, go hunt… I think I could find some padding, just in case. I'll have to prepare some morphine…" Carlisle was muttering to himself as he climbed the stairs.

"I'll hunt with you, Edward." Emmett announced.

"As will I." Jasper chimed in. Edward sighed, gave me a peck on the cheek, and left, his brothers on his tail. As soon as he was out of sight my head fell into my hands.

"You have a right to be scared." Alice soothed.

"The only part I'm scared of is Edward… as long as I'm in pain, he will be too, and that's not right." I lifted my head, and saw water on my hands. I wiped at my tears.

"Oh honey, its ok…" Esme brought me in for a hug. Carlisle came down the steps.

"Bella, Edward will be fine." He sat beside me. He was wearing latex gloves, and I shuddered at the reason.

"I just can't live with myself to think I'll cause him pain…" I sighed. This wouldn't have been a problem if Jasper had stayed.

"Well, Edward's just gone to the park, so he'll be back in ten minutes. You should get Bella ready." Alice addressed Carlisle now. Carlisle stood and helped me up. Suddenly my legs were shaking. I glared at the traitors, and willed them to still. They refused, so Alice scooped me up and ran to Edward's room, leaving me breathless. She laid me down on the bed. Esme and Carlisle were still downstairs. "Make sure I don't scare Edward too badly. If he looks like he'll explode, tell him you had a vision or something. Try to keep him away from pain." My tone was pleading, getting more and more desperate. She sighed, and nodded.

"Edward's home…" I cringed. I had been awaiting this moment since the day I found out he wasn't who he said he was. I had been wishing for this moment subconsciously since I was born…brains are funny things. Mine sent a spasm of fear down my spine as Edward walked in, his face twisted with misery. But I also knew this was my only hope at having Edward by my side for the rest of eternity. My one shot at eternal happiness. We would both be in pain now, but if I didn't go through with this, I would be in much worse pain for a lot longer… but this was permanent, I couldn't turn back after the first couple of minutes. This would be forever. Edward is worth it, Edward is worth it… I chanted in my thoughts, as he sat on the bed.

"You're sure? There's nothing I can do to change your mind?" His voice, like his face, was twisted with the agony he had no right to feel. I nodded weakly, knowing if I spoke and my voice cracked in panic, it would only make things worse. Carlisle came up to stand beside him, and put a hand on Edward's shoulder.

"I'm here."

"As am I." Jasper sent a wave of calm from out of my peripheral vision.

"And me." Emmett chimed in.

"You know I am." Alice hugged her brother.

"Stay strong." Esme agreed. The only one absent from the little pep talk was Rosalie. That hurt deeply. The seven vampires around me were now my brothers and sisters, my mom and my dad. My perfect family. And yet it was still incomplete. Because only six supported me. Only six accepted me. Rosalie knew it was too late to change my mind, and yet her vote was still a no. No! I couldn't afford to cry now… I blinked back my tears.

"Thank you, all of you. Bella, are you sure?" I glared at him.

"What do you think? No, I'm gonna run away screaming now. God, Edward, I'm ready!" My sarcasm was a bit marred by my fear. It was his turn to glare, but his anger was much more impressive than mine. I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard shuffling, and felt Carlisle kneeling to my left. I tried not to envision a needle. I opened my eyes again, and saw Edward leaning down, and heard him whisper in my ear.

"I love you, Isabella Marie Cullen." Then his cool lips were at my neck, and after that the pain overshadowed everything else. I clenched my teeth together, trying to restrain myself. The last thing I saw before my eyes closed without my permission was Edward's head in his hands, his body shaking with tearless sobs. I fought for control, while the fire spread through my body. I was conscious of a needle sinking into my arm. The morphine. It did nothing. The pain was searing, and I couldn't stop kicking my feet and thrashing my arms. And that was a few seconds! 72 hours was much shorter in theory than in reality. I desperately tried to find protection. And then I was floating.

It was exactly like in Phoenix, when the deranged vampire tracker James lured me to my almost certain doom. The pain had been extreme, but I was sucked underwater. I had thought it was because I was dying… but maybe… the angel was here, and the pain would end. While I was floating, I was free from the pain, but it was there, ready to pounce, like the ease of medicine. But I was able to concentrate, and my situation no longer seemed dire. I heard talking around me, and desperately tried to listen, but stay underwater.

"Did the morphine work?" It was the angel, _my_ angel, my husband, my life. My Edward.

"It should've worn off by now… hmmm, very peculiar." That was… what was his name again? I tried to remember, but the pain struck me full force. Okay, the doctor then.

"It's as if she's sleeping… is she okay?" The doctor's wife… E…Es…. Esme! Esme asked the doctor.

"I have no idea." The doctor replied. I tested to see if the pain was gone by thinking, trying to remember miniscule details, but the fire was still raging.

"Carlisle, I'm worried." My angel sounded miserable. That wasn't right! Carlisle? Oh, the doctor's name. I started to block out the conversation. The angel's misery would make me sad, and if I started to dwell on things the pain would come back. I imagined myself as a vampire. Strong. Beautiful. Equal to Edward, instead of my motorcycle beside his. Instead of my rusted truck beside his shiny Volvo. Spending eternity with Edward. I tried not to imagine the rest. My thirst, for one. Alaska…. We will go to Alaska. I thought to myself. And my eyes. Full of human blood, my own, reacting to the change, my eyes would be red. Like them. The ones who aspired to kill me. Well, they'd better be happy… my heart was taking its last few beats. I tested again, and was surprised at the results. The pain was dulling. It was fading from my hands. It was almost like dabbing your foot into cold water a few times, and suddenly the water is half a degree warmer. Not much, but the difference was tangible. Someone was talking…Alice!

"She'll wake up in about three hours Edward. She can hear us now." She was soothing the angel. It was stupid the angel should need soothing in the first place! He shouldn't be upset.

"Bella, if you can hear me, you're almost there. You can do it. I love you." The angel whispered in my ear. I tried to nod, but it was too painful. The pain had receded up to my elbows. He stroked my hair, and murmured encouragement into my ear. His breath was no longer cool, it felt…normal temperature. Come to think of it, his arm brushing my hair away from my face wasn't cold either. Why was he getting warm? Oh, I'm getting cold…I realized this with a start.

My floating strategy wasn't working so well anymore…it was if I had been completely enveloped in water, but now they were draining the pool. The pain was almost gone. Only my chest hurt, like when my angel left, and the hole had ripped me. I assumed this meant the venom had almost found my heart. I held my breath, to test. I still needed oxygen. The angel was talking above me.

"Alice, you said three hours three hours ago!" His voice was a hiss. I frowned, and in doing so found out I was able to frown!

"Edward, watch her you idiot! You hissed at me, and she frowned! Calm down and be patient, will you?"

"Fine, Alice. Bella, I love you. Do you hear me? You're almost there…" His voice faded, hopefully from joy, as I made my best attempt at a smile. Maybe it looked like a grimace…

"Well, everything seems normal…her heart is very weak, and her skin is cold and hard…she just doesn't seem to be in pain…" Carlisle spoke softly, but I found I could hear him.

"And you call that normal?" That was Jasper's voice.

"What else is there to call it?" Wow. I'd never heard Carlisle lash out like that. Was it possible I could cause tensions to mount so high? I could almost feel the tension in the air. The pain was in a condensed circle around my heart. The water I was floating in was a puddle. It no longer offered protection, but it made the last traces of the pain bearable.

"Edward, ten minutes…maybe less." I hoped my angel was all right.

"Her heart is close…it's putting up a fight." Carlisle said, and I felt no longer cool hands at my wrist, checking my pulse.

"She still smells like freesia." My angel sounded better. Not

happy, but better. I felt a strange numbing sensation, no longer than a minute. And then the pain was gone. It was done. I was a vampire. I'd been dying to say that truthfully for a long while. I opened my eyes, and carefully sat up. Before I saw much, Edward's arms were wrapped fiercely around me.

"Good morning." He whispered. I hugged him back, and found when he tried to pull away I could keep him there.

"I am a vampire…" I tried out the phrase, and it felt right. My new voice was silky soft. I opened my eyes, and was shocked with the results. Not only could I see what I saw before, but now I saw more. I saw tiny little details, even in the room across the hall. I blinked.

"Wow… vampires see a lot…" I was still a bit dazzled. I also heard more. Esme had gone downstairs at some point, and I heard the broom swishing as it moved. "And hear a lot." I noticed my mind was working much faster than usual. And it was complex…I could think about so many things at once! It was amazing. "And think a lot…" I heard a chorus of laughter as I tried to sort everything out. I let go of Edward and sat back on the pillows.

"You _are_ a freak." Edward commented.

"Huh?"

"You were completely silent through the whole thing." Alice interjected.

"Yes, I would like to figure out what happened…" Carlisle added. Oh no. Would they assume I was completely mental? Was that my strongest human trait? Insanity?

"I was floating."

"Floating?" They sounded skeptical.

"Well, it was like I was underwater… I tried to stop the pain, and it worked. I got pulled under, and I could hear you, but if I thought too hard I would feel burning again, so I didn't think." I sounded crazed, even to myself. I slung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. I had more balance than ever in my life! I tried walking, and was overjoyed. I moved silently now, and had all the balance in the world. Edward smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong, Edward?"

"Aren't you thirsty?" He asked grimly, probably knowing the answer.

"I dunno. What does it feel like?" I wasn't sure. I did have a burning sensation in the back of my throat…

"Burning." Well, that explained that.

"Then yes, I think so."

"Well, should we hunt?

"We should bring her up north first; there are too many humans around here."

Now that I realized there was a way to stop the burning, I wanted it bad.

"Can't we hunt now?" The burning increased the more I thought about it. Edward's face twisted in indecision. I hated to see him in pain. I sat beside him on the bed. "I can wait."

"No, you can't. I've been there before. I'm surprised you can even talk coherently." He looked miserable.

"Stop! You can't feel responsible! You can't be in pain because I'm thirsty! Stop it now!" I glared at him, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You do know an outburst like that proves my point, right?" He was smiling. At least the agony was gone. I sighed and stood up.

"So, what's the verdict?" I asked, ignoring Edward completely, which seemed to amuse him.

"I say me and Edward go to the park with her, and if she tries to run off we tackle her." Emmett reminded me of a promise made.

"Emmett, I want to arm wrestle you later." I smirked as the enthusiasm drained from his face.

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!"

"What, you're afraid to lose to a girl?" Edward said, and then answered himself." Yes, you are." Emmett glared at him, and I smacked him on the arm. Who was he calling a girl?

"You wanna go, man?"

"No, I do!" I smiled at him. He huffed and stomped out of the room, not liking being ganged up on. Everybody exploded in a fit of laughter. I heard Emmett growling quietly downstairs.

"I'm actually a fan of Emmett's plan. I'll hunt sooner, and no one gets hurt. If you all gang up on me." The burning was getting to the breaking point.

"Ok, it's a plan then." Once we were in the park, everyone except Edward and me spread out to comb the area for any unsuspecting humans, and I heard them acting like rangers, telling them to leave immediately. I hoped they listened. After a while they came back.

"The floor is yours, Bella." Carlisle told me. I felt a wave of panic. I had no idea what to do!

"Umm…What exactly do I do?" They all smiled.

"Well, basically let go. Ignore everything except the scent, and then chase it down. You know how to do it, its instincts. There's really nothing to teach." Edward attempted to explain it. I closed my eyes, and noticed I could feel particular wind directions on my skin. Then, I smelt something. It smelled really good, and I could feel my stomach tightening at it, and an aftertaste in my mouth I supposed was venom. So I turned toward it, and set off at top speed. Before I really realized what was happening, I was on top of a struggling deer. Edward was right. I followed my instincts, biting into its neck and drinking. The burning felt better, not really gone, but better. I chased down another and another. My thirst was never quenched, but when it was as far gone as it would go, I collapsed onto the ground, and noticed for the first time my hands were soaked in blood. I wiped them desperately on the grass, trying to destroy the evidence of all of the lives, human or not, I had severed in an instant. Edward came to sit beside me, while the rest of the family cleaned up the mess.

"I'm covered in blood!" I wailed. I didn't quite know why this upset me, but it did. He sighed.

"You'll get cleaner. I'll bring you home, so you can take a shower, okay?" He lifted me up, but when I struggled I got away. That was going to take some getting used to.

"I can carry you now, remember?" He dodged when I tried, but we started laughing like maniacs as we walked to my new car. I tried not to touch anything, so he drove.

When we arrived, I ran to the shower. I scrubbed at my hands and face, trying to remove all the blood. I finally got rid of it, and dressed quickly in the new clothes Alice bought me. I paused to admire myself in the mirror, scanning my new body with speculation.

My chest was bigger, that was for certain. And I was thinner, not so much as Alice, more like Esme. My hair was now silky, and smooth, without a single knot. My legs were longer, and my face… my cheekbones had sharpened, my eyelashes had gotten bushier. My lips were fuller and the angle of my nose perfect. And yet, Isabella was still there. Traces of humanity lingered. The only part of my new body where I couldn't find my old self was in my eyes. Animal blood or not, they were pulsing red, and reminded me of Bree, one of Victoria's newborn vampire army. With a resigned sigh, I walked to the living room, where Edward was talking to the rest of the family.

"Do we leave for Alaska now?" Esme asked.

"I don't see why not." Carlisle answered. The pained look I'd seen more and more often tighten Edward's face was back.

"Hi everyone!" I didn't know why I was so exited; it kind of just struck me. Rosalie heaved a melodramatic sigh and stormed out. "What's her problem?" I asked Edward.

"She's angry because you chose wrong." His tone led me to believe he was on her side. I glared out the door at Rosalie. Though she must have been a kilometer into the forest, I saw her clearly.

"And I get the sense you agree?"

"Naturally." My good humor vanished. He was so full of himself!

"Right. Anyway, nothing bad will happen, so let's go for it! Oh, and if you stop at Tanya's house, Bella will spaz, so I don't suggest it." Even though Alice spoke at top speed, I didn't even have to concentrate to get every syllable. Carlisle nodded, and went off to pack. The rest of the family wandered off, leaving Alice and me.

"Why exactly would I spaz?" I asked her curiously. I was trying to get my mind off the fact this was goodbye forever.

"Tanya's still got, y'know, _feelings_ for Edward. And if she really does what she plans to do…well, not a good situation." I shuddered. Somehow I realized Edward was on the stairs, and had heard every word we said.

"And you didn't inform me of this because…?"

"Don't play dumb, Edward." I stared at her. Play dumb?

"Play dumb?" I queried, and Edward shot a warning glance at Alice.

"He knows exactly how Tanya feels, he even-" She was cut off as Edward barreled into her, snarling fiercely. I gasped, and ran over to Alice.

"Are you all right?" I asked, frightened. She took a few shaky breaths.

"Ya…I'm fine." She smiled. "But Edward's not." She was right. Edward would pay. How dare he launch such an attack on his own sister! It was wrong.

"I bet you're right." I smiled before standing, and wheeling to face him.

"Edward, why did you do that?" I was snarling for the first time. It actually sounded pretty cool.

"I don't spread her secrets, she shouldn't spread mine" He answered simply. I glared at him.

"Secrets that are so secret your wife can't know?" I was tensed to spring, though I'd never tried before. More instincts, I guessed.

"Yes." He had straightened up, and Alice rose behind me. I saw no regret in his eyes.

"Is that your answer? You know, Jacob Black would never do that to someone." That was a low blow, and I knew it. But how could he stand there, looking all cocky, after he'd charged his sister? He deserved it. I saw pain in his eyes, even if he kept it off his face.

"Then maybe you should go live with Jacob Black." He was cracking. This would be the first actual fight I'd won, if I could find the tipping point…

"Maybe I will." I turned and ran full speed out the door. If I still could, I would be crying. I plowed to a stop when I found Rosalie.

"Bella?" She looked surprised. "What are you doing here?" I sat beside her on the damp grass.

"Edward threw Alice across the room, and refused to apologize, so I left claiming I was going to live with Jacob Black." I huffed out an angry breath, and Rosalie laughed.

"And why did Edward throw Alice across the room?"

"She was trying to tell me what Edward does to Tanya." The anger was fading, and I started to realize I was making a fool of myself. I sighed, and kicked at the ground.

"Bella, are you very upset with me?" Rosalie's voice turned soft. I analyzed her expression, and saw nothing devious, so I told the truth.

"Not angry. Just…unaccepted. Obviously I can't go back now, but you still won't be in the same room as me. It's…aggravating, to say the least." I stared at my feet. She was silent for a moment, and I hoped I hadn't ruined everything.

"I don't know really why, but I just…can't accept it. I know I'm not jealous, and it's too late to be mad for you choosing wrong, but there's something else there. I can't understand it." I sighed.

"So does this mean we can't be friends?" I was miserable at the thought. I'd never liked Rosalie, but I had too many enemies already. So many I had loved had turned against me, ever since my heart stopped beating. And others, who should be happy now, but probably weren't.

"No! Of course we can be friends. I can get over it. Is this the part where we hug and the movie ends?" She smiled, and I did too.

"Ya, I guess it is." We embraced, but I had a nagging feeling in the back of my mind that our movie couldn't end quite yet. I was still waiting for something to go wrong, to pull Prince Charming and Cinderella away from each other. Because we all know there's no such thing as happily ever after.


	3. Betrayal

Chapter 3

We sat like that for a few moments, before my over sensitive ears picked up a soft rustling in the trees to our right. We straightened up instinctively as Edward pushed through the bushes. I automatically stood and firmly turned my back.

"Stubborn as always, I see." He murmured, and I sensed his presence right behind me.

"Yes, I am." I tried very hard to seem confident. He was so annoying sometimes! Rosalie stood, winked at me, and started running through the forest. As the wind made by her passage faded, I swore to myself I would _not_ be the first to break this silence. He grasped my wrist and attempted to pull me to a seated position, but I used my new found strength to stay standing. He sighed heavily.

"Bella?" His tone was pleading. I resisted the urge to look into his eyes, knowing my resolve would crumble the second I did.

"What?" I tried to stay strong. He was such a cheater.

"I know you're upset. I acted irrationally, and I owe you an apology. Will you forgive me?" He stepped in front of me, and his eyes were smoldering. The pools of liquid gold were deep and sincere. Even as a vampire, my mind sizzled, and my train of thought was lost. "Please?"

I shook my head and plopped onto the grass.

"You're keeping secrets." I muttered, looking resolutely at the grass. Did I really want to know what he was hiding? "I thought we were past all the evasiveness." I remembered a shred of that night, probably because that was the turning point. Life or death. Human or vampire. It had all come down to that night.

" We are." There was a smile in his voice. He obviously remembered. He didn't answer though. He sat beside me, and took my hand in his. This time I didn't fight him. Why was I such a hopeless pushover?

"Then answer my question. What was Alice going to say?" I saw him tense slightly.

"Can't you ask Alice?" He sounded pleading and embarrassed. It must be worse than I thought.

"No. You tell me." I leaned against him, and he rested his head on my hair.

"Ok. I'll tell you. Her full sentence was 'He even works it to his advantage. It's not a pretty sight. She loves him, does anything for him. It's like he's a king there. Everything he wants, all for a smile or two. It's disgusting.'" He bowed his head, and by the end he was speaking in whispers. If only I could read his thoughts. I twisted so I was sitting on his lap.

"And you thought I'd be angry about this?" His face was agonized as he nodded. I was thrilled. As long as he never got involved with her, who cared? I kissed him on the cheek. "You do know you're insane, right? It's wrong, sure. But I don't care." He didn't smile.

"I don't deserve you..." He stared at the canopy of leaves above us. "I never did. You deserve someone better. You're perfect, and I'm..." I glared at him until he trailed off.

"You stop that right now! No guilt! I don't care, get it? You're sounding a lot like before you..." I staggered to a close as memories flooded back. The barren time was clear in my mind, my strongest human memory. He saw the panic on my face, and struggled to comfort me.

"Oh Bella, please don't be upset!" Oh great! He thought I was mad at him. When would he learn? I shook my head and took a few stuttering breaths, trying to remain calm.

"Its...nothing...I'm ok..."I closed my eyes. He wrapped his arms fiercely around me. How in the world could something that happened that long ago have such an effect on me? I could somehow remember every word he said. Huh. Lots to think about tonight.

"Honestly. You can't blame yourself for all that jazz. So, relax, ok?" I did my best to sound confident. I didn't have much success. He smiled.

"Your wish, my command." Huh. I remembered that night too. Come to think of it, I remembered a lot of nights.

"Edward, aren't vampires s'posed to lose a bunch of human memories? Because I still remember a lot."

"You are a freak." He smiled wider. I pretended to pout, which sent us both into laughter. He stood, and I let him pull me with him. We walked back into the house, where Esme and Alice glared at him.

"What do you have to say for yourself young man?" Esme demanded. Edward raised an eyebrow. I snickered and moved to sit with Jasper, who looked like this whole thing happened so often he got bored of it.

"Yes, Edward, what do you have to say for yourself?" Alice inquired. This was too funny. Tiny Alice screeching at Edward, who towered over her, was downright hilarious, especially when she won.

"I'm very sorry, Alice." Edward smiled crookedly.

"Then I accept your apology, and I want to talk to Bella alone."

She got up, and the smile faded from Edward's face.

"I already took care of that...no need for repeats." Wonderful! He was hiding even more.

"Nice try. I'm sure she wants an unedited version." She smiled angelically at him and grabbed my wrist. We ran up the stairs, into her room. She had packed almost everything.

"Ok, so unedited version?" I tried to smile at her, but I think it came out more as a grimace.

"He even works it to his advantage. It's sick. She loves him, does anything for him. It's like he's a king there. Everything he wants, all for a smile or two. It's disgusting. It's like he has a slave or something. It's straight out of those t.v shows where the king gets fanned by palm leaves. And to make it worse, we get treated like dirt. By Tanya, at least. The rest of them are nice enough." She sighed heavily. " She doesn't even know you two are married. She'd probably go on a rampage if she found out." I raised my eyebrow. Alice shrugged.

"But they never actually got involved, right? He just takes advantage of her?" Alice nodded. That was a relief. I still had my Edward. And he was sorry about the whole thing... right? That was good enough for me.

"Anyway, that's that. I don't particularly care either way, it just gets annoying. Especially that he would keep that a secret from you. I mean, it's not even a secret. Anyone of us could have told you at any point in time. He wouldn't have head butted Emmett." She smiled, and I laughed at the very thought.

"Thanks Alice. Are there any more secrets he's hiding?" She shook her head, her smile fading.

"Bella, you really shouldn't blame him. He thought you would scream at him. Your past history would insinuate such a reaction." I glared at her. She smiled and shrugged. I guessed she was right. I always did over react when it came to honesty issues.

"Well, what now?" I was lost. She shrugged, so I got up and went to find Edward. He was sitting staring at the floor in the living room.

"Hey. What's up?" He looked at me with wary eyes."Still waiting for the screaming and the running, eh?" He smiled a little.

"More running than screaming, I would say." He said. I wrapped my arms tightly around him. He winced a little, so I loosened them.

"That's gonna take some getting used to..." I muttered. He hugged me back, and we sat like that for an immeasurable moment. After a while, Carlisle came down the stairs.

" We're moving now.Your things are packed?" Edward nodded. I didn't like this part. My mind was ripping itself in half. One part knew this was logical. Here, if Charlie stumbled across my path and something happened... I couldn't even start to imagine. But the other half... this was tangiable proof it was over. I would probably never see my friends again. Maybe I could visit my parents and blame the changes on being a late bloomer... but not for years. And Jacob...? Would he even ever come back? If I saw him again would I be revolted? I already had a trickle of hatred at his name that was unjustified and that I had never felt before. Would the trickle become a river? At that moment, there was a knock at the door. I just noticed a disgusting smell in the air, a mix of manure and dead things. I sniffed at it, and I felt Edward tense in my arms. He started to growl.

"What is a werewolf doing on Cullen turf?" Emmett came barreling down the stairs, but Carlisle stopped him.

"You hold Bella. He's got a human." My eyes went wide.

"Hold your breath." Edward murmured in my ear, so I took a deep breath and held it, as Emmett placed an arm around me, and Edward's comforting hug became constricting.

"Are you gonna open this door or what?" A voice roared outside. I felt a spasm of shock as I realized the voice.

"Jacob??" I exclaimed, my breath whooshing out. Edward covered my mouth while Emmett plugged my nose. I glared.

" Safety measures, no more." Edward muttered to me. Carlisle opened the door a crack , and the familiar boy launched himself violently through the doorway.

"Where is she?" He demanded, and Carlisle pointed wordlessly at me. He spun, and I saw anger and hurt in his eyes as he realized he was to late. And then the mask came back. The mask I hated. The mask that belonged on Sam's face, not my Jacob's. It wasn't right. And then Billy wheeled himself through the door, followed by Emily, Sam, and Quil, who had a young toddler in his arms that I assumed was Claire. I glared at Edward. Did they really think I would attack _them_?? I swatted their hands away, but still didn't take a breath. It was starting to feel uncomfortable...maybe one breath... no! I couldn't afford to hurt them.

"Hello, Jacob. What can we do for you today?" Carlisle asked them. By now everyone was on the couch, tensed to hold me down. Great. None of them trusted me. Oh well, at least it would be impossible to hurt anyone if the Cullens held me down. I used the rest of the air in my lungs to speak in a rush.

"CanIbreathenowIwon'thurtanyoneIswear!" Edward nodded, but held me tightly. I took a gulp of air, and was stunned by the delicious smell filling the room, mixed with the stench of werewolf. Somehow, I was able to fight back the thirst and cling to Edward's arm as my legs attempted to make me stand. I was calm within seconds, and was able to take short breaths with long intervals between.

"Ok...what...are you...doing here?" I asked between breaths.

"Making sure you aren't dead." I was pretty sure he was lying from the tiny accelerate in his heartbeat. I never noticed how wonderful the heart was. Musical. Delicous...somehow I managed to mentally glare at myself.

"Ya..right what are...you really doing here?"My breath was returning to normal. I shrunk closer to Edward and tried to drown the scent of blood with his skin.It smelled just as good as a vampire, maybe better.

"He was hoping to stop us...to keep you human." Edward murmured in my ear, and I shrugged closer to him.

"Stay out of my head, bloodsucker! Bella..." He trailed off. The pain on his face was excruciating.

"I don't think she deserves to keep the name Bella. Belle, as in something good. Pure. Not a disgusting parasite." Sam glared at me with a suprising force. He made me angry. I almost launched out of my seat before Emmett, Carlisle and Edward shoved me back.

"She hasn't been a vampire for even twenty-four hours, so I suggest you don't test her." Edward told them. Billy cringed. Jacob maintained his mask.

"Well, we're too late so we should leave." Emily yanked on Sam's arm. He left eagerly. Quil followed. So did Billy, and only Jacob remained. Emmett closed the door, and I gasped my breaths faster.

"So." I started.

" Your friends aren't helping." He mainly glared at Edward, so they all got up and left. They would still hear, so the effort was useless. "You're a vampire now. Can you handle me? Because I can handle you." Bad choice of words, but he was willing to still be my friend! That was touching, to say the least.

"Of course." I smiled, and stood beside him. He turned to me, smiled a little, but then did the unthinkable.The impossible. The extremely unexpected. He grabbed my chin roughly and kissed me. It was just like our first 'kiss'. The one I labeled an assault. I heard snarling. Who was that? Oh, me. I tried to turn away, but he held me hard, pulling me against his body. And then he was gone. I didn't look to see what happened. I just tried to get away. I ran up the stairs. One, two, three floors. I ran to Edward's room, and flung myself into a corner. I curled up in a ball and rocked. I would be sobbing if I could. I heard snarling, thumps, whimpers, all the sounds that indicated Jacob would pay. I heard the door slam, and Emmett shouted,

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!" Then I heard quiet arguing as to who would come up to talk to me. Eventually I tuned it out, until Alice and Edward came through the door.

"Who would you rather talk to now?" Alice asked. I glared up at her miserably.

"As if you don't know."

"Me. Ha. Out, Edward!" Alice shepherded Edward out the door, then came to sit beside me.

"He kissed me. Did Edward break his face?" I'm sure she heard the hopeful tone in my voice.

" He came close. Jacob'll definitely need medical attention." I cringed on his name. Alice rubbed my arm.

" Good. Ok, I wanna talk to Edward now." I wanted to know what Jacob had been thinking. Edward walked triumphantly through the door.

"You're a cheater, Edward Cullen." Alice declared on her way out.

"What was he thinking? And if you knew he would do that, why did you let him?" It felt good to blame someone. Even if that someone wasn't to blame.

"Well, he was thinking how glad he was you were alive...how sad he was you were a vampire...and how he would take you either way." I could sense he was editing. At the moment I didn't care.

"And question two?" Edward stared into space.

"I don't know. I wanted to, but it was as if I wasn't in control of my body. I couldn't move. I swear, I would have." He looked at me, and his eyes were agonized.

"Don't blame yourself. Honestly. Jacob kisses me, and you go all self pity. I mean really." He was being absurd. But I somehow couldn't put expression into my voice. He hugged me tight.

"I'm not blaming myself. I almost broke his face, but Sam stepped in, along with Quil. We overpowered them, anyway." I tried to smile.

"I just want to get away from this cursed little town. That could be some sort of ad. 'Come to Forks, where historical wars between mythical creatures are waging. Plus we have great souvenirs.'" Edward chuckled at that.

" We're leaving. Come on ,you love bugs." Jasper stuck his head in the door and smirked at us. Edward helped me up and I didn't object to him carrying me out to my car.

"You drive."I muttered into his chest. He plopped me into the passenger seat. Alice and Jasper got in the back. The road looked endlessly long. I didn't want to think about what had happened, but the thought kept dripping into my head like a leaky faucet. Drip drip drip. Jacob Jacob Jacob. How he could kiss me like that?! No notice, no warnings. Probably no thought involved, really. A werewolf. And a vampire. Kissing. It sounded wrong. It shouldn't go in the same sentence. I tried to keep my emotions in check. I didn't know what I was feeling. Shock, I supposed. But, also...relief. Obviously if he kissed me, it meant he still had feelings for me. And for him to have feelings for me, he couldn't have imprinted.

"Bella...Bella, snap out of it. Your phone is ringing." Jasper's voice broke through the haze. I noticed a buzzing, which must have been my phone. I picked it up.

"Hello?" Ouch. My voice was lifeless. Bland.

"Bella, I'm really sorry, just gimme a second to explain, it'll all make sense." I flipped it shut. Jacob. Why did he have to keep bugging me? What was over was over. I cringed. Bad choice of words.

"Edward, pull over. Bella and I are going for a walk." Jasper declared unexpectedly from the back seat. Edward nodded. His face was distorted in pain. He still blamed himself.But what was Jasper going to say that he couldn't say here, in front of my family? A gas station came up, and Edward pulled in. Jasper helped me up and we wandered aimlessly and silently through the brush. Eventually he stopped, and sat down on a rotting log. I followed his lead, and he sighed.

"Why are we here?" I sounded like I was half asleep.

"I know you're upset. I can feel it...but you are also relived, or happy, or something like that..." He trailed off, unable to find words.

"And you wanted to know why." A statement, not a question. He smiled and nodded. "I guess because...he hasn't imprinted yet. If he kissed me, it means he still had feelings for me. And for him to have feelings for me, he couldn't have imprinted. So... I guess I'm relived that, y'know, I'm not yesterday's news. That I'm still important." It felt good to get it off my chest, and my voice gained expression as I continued. Or maybe Jasper was using his talent. Whichever, I was grateful.

"You will always be important to us. And even more, to Edward." I smiled, and we hugged. I was hugging a lot of vampires today. Plus one werewolf, though that was an assault, not a hug. Or a kiss for that matter. My cell buzzed again. This time I didn't bother greeting him.

"Don't hang up, ok? I love you! You love me! We'd be a happy family!" How pathetic.

"Did you seriously just quote Barney?"

"Yes! Now please listen! I can't bear to be just friends. I need more! Please!" He was shouting in my ear now.

"My heart has stopped beating Jacob. I'm sorry. But multiple assaults aren't going to win me over, you know. I'm moving. To Alaska. Doesn't get much more permanent than Alaska."

"But...he...you...I...we...So you're ok with being a disgusting parasite?" Parasite? Insulting me got him no where fast.

"You know what? You have ten seconds before I hang up. Ten."

"Please! I love you! Is it the marriage thing? You two could get a divorce!"

"You just made it three seconds. Now it's two. Oops, one... goodbye." I snapped the phone shut angrily. Jasper laughed. "The nerve of him...a divorce... gimme a break! I didn't do the marriage crap for nothing." Jasper stood and helped me to my feet, and we made our way back to the car. My mind was an angered frenzy.

"Hello, love. Jacob called?" Edward appeared from behind the car. I saw the gas attendants peeking out the shop window. I ran up and hugged Edward tightly.

"It all seems like a bad dream. But if I were to pinch myself, I wouldn't wake up. Why can't the bad guys all just go away and leave me alone? I'm done with all this drama!" He laughed. We climbed in the car. Jasper drove this time, with Alice in the passenger seat so I could lean on Edward. My mind sort of went blank. It was like my life, full of chaos, drifted around me, but I found a calm spot. Almost like my floating strategy, but... more numbing than floating. And I was able to think. There were two facts staring me in the face. One, that Jacob was in love with me, and he was panicking that I was leaving. And two, I was glad that was the case. The future was hazy no matter where I looked. It was a new beginning. New hopes, new dreams. New situations... new enemies. But strangely, I didn't care. All that I cared about was right here, and right now. The fact I was snuggled up in the backseat with Edward, crossing into Canada. Approaching Alaska. And leaving the life I knew behind.


	4. Decleration

Chapter 4

We finally made it to Alaska. Everything was snow covered, which in my opinion was beautiful.I didn't pay much attention to the landscape, so I didn't notice when we pulled up into a driveway. When I did notice, I noticed a huge house. A mansion sized house. I gaped at it. The front door was a light brown wood, maybe oak, and had glass panels in it. The exterior was white paneling, and the roof was black with a greenish tint. It was pressed against a small mountain, not small enough to be called a hill. A chimney spurted smoke, and I noticed Carlisle's Mercedes ahead of us in the long driveway. They must already be inside then. My phone rang again, and this time Edward picked it up. He offered no greeting. My enhanced hearing picked up the conversation.

" Bella! You know you two getting divorced is an option, right? I wasn't trying to offend you! Come home! I need you back! Dump the bloodsucker!" I cringed, and Edward's face got colder and colder.

"Jacob, stop calling this number. You are wasting her money, having to pay to talk to scum like you. Long distance. So, leave her alone, or not even my brothers could stop me from breaking your face." I heard silence on the other side of the line, then Edward snapped the phone shut.

"He is really getting on my nerves. First he ignores me for a few months, and now he won't leave me alone. He has issues." The numbing sensation had worn off, and was replaced by excitement. I couldn't wait to see the room that was officially mine and Edward's. As in, belonging to both of us. Our first joint possession. We piled out of the car, and walked up the porch. I put my hand tentatively on the elaborate doorknob. I took a deep breath before opening the door. The house was breathtaking. This was a foyer, with lush red carpet and cream walls. We walked down the hall, peeking into rooms, until we found the stairs. There were stairs going up, and stairs going down.We took the ones to go up. We passed at least two more floors before we got to the top. Edward led me down the hallway, and we came to a stop in front of a large door.

"Apprez vous." He murmured, and I stepped into the room. It was beautiful. The carpet was silver, and the walls were a deep royal blue. It was a breathtaking combination. There was a skylight situated in the middle of the ceiling. The room was shaped like a hexagon, and there was no furniture yet. I heard Emmett hoisting furniture with ease that Jasper struggled with.I heard them joshing as if they were beside me, instead of three floors down. Edward kissed the top of my head.

"I need to go help them unload." He left the room. I walked to the center of the room, and basked in the warmth of the sun on my icy skin. The room couldn't have been more wonderful. And now it was mine. Just then Edward came through the door with a silver leather sofa in one hand, and the old stereo in the other.

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked as he sat them down, and Emmett came through the door with a desk and ten boxes stacked full of Edward's CD's.

"Yes. Organize it. And that means you have to actually touch the fragile stuff, so be extra careful." Emmett commented. I glared at him.

"He's actually right, you should try to organize a bit. I'll be back in a minute." Edward defended his brother. We focused for a few hours on getting the house looking like it was lived in. By the time we were done, we all sat in the living room. I was exhausted. The rest of them were fine, probably because I wasn't used to using my new found strength.

"Well, Bella, do you want to hunt now, or are you ok?" Carlisle asked. I actually hadn't noticed until he mentioned it that my throat was burning crazily.

"Now. I'm really thirsty..."Carlisle nodded, and I noticed his eyes were black. In fact, everyone's eyes were except for mine, which were probably pulsing red, and Edward's, who still had a ruby tint from the conversion. It looked terrible.

"Well, let's go out to this forest, here. It's far enough from civilization that there's no risk." He pointed at a section on a large map.

"What about the rest of us? Deer are so boring!" Emmett complained. Edward glared at him.

"You will hunt deer until Bella gains enough control to hunt only with Edward." Carlisle declared, in a tone that clearly ended the conversation. We all got up and we decided to ditch the cars and run. Up until now, I had either stayed at human speed, or had Edward carry me. I had many fears when it came to running through the forest. One, trees. Two, hitting trees. Three, hitting trees and having Emmett laugh at me. And so on and so forth.

"Do I have to? You can carry me..." I looked into the shadowy forest as my tone got weaker and weaker. Edward smiled and shook his head. I took a deep breath, and took his hand in mine. He took off, forcing me to follow. It was just like running as a human, just faster. And more effortless. I was amazed at the ease of dodging trees. It was as if I had hit auto pilot and my legs did all the work for me. It was exhilarating. But at the same time it was terrifying. Trees whipped by at deadly speeds, and I was sure I would trip at any moment. The run took minutes, and yet also took hours.

When I finally caught scent of something, I spun and chased it down. It was a polar bear. I froze in my tracks. It was ready to fight back, unlike the weak deer. Edward came up, and saw the fear in my eyes. He tackled it gracefully, pinning it to the ground. I sprang toward it, and finished it off. Polar bears were much bigger than deer. It only took two to quench my thirst. I watched as Edward tackled them each to the ground. Then he paused to quench his own thirst. I watched jealously as his eyes turned from black to gold with every swallow. I remembered this was something I had wanted to see for a while, and I took in every move. His movements were graceful, and lethal. I took a few tries to hit the jugular, while he took seconds. Yet another thing he was better at than me. When we were done we ran back. This time I just had to wash my face and hands, instead of a whole shower. Edward and I were snuggling on the silver couch in our new room when we heard the doorbell ring, and an unfamiliar voice ring out.

"Hey, what's up guys? Having fun in Alaska?" Edward got up automatically, pulling me with him.

"Who?" I asked him. He just smiled, scooped me into his arms and started running down the stairs.

"There you are, love bugs. Irina, Bella. Bella, Irina." Jasper smiled at me. Irina...wasn't she... the girl who liked Laurent! I felt a surge of hatred, and Jasper looked at me, confused.

"Nice to meet you...oh my god! Is that a wedding ring?? Tanya will fre-eak!" She said freak like a song. Or a yodel. Her voice was like Lauren's. Way too high and pitchy. She flung her coat at Emmett and pranced to the living room. "What a cute little house!" If this was little, I'd hate to see big. "What color is this?It's adorable...oooh, look at the curtains... the carpet is cute..."She switched topics so fast my mind couldn't keep up. Then a rock flew through the bay window. On it was an all too familiar manure smell. Werewolf. I saw someone dart through the trees, far out in the forest. I felt waves of peace swirl around us, and I suspected Jasper felt the sudden tension in the air. The door blasted open, and Jacob, flanked by Sam, Quil and Embry, blasted through the door. Jasper and Edward made eye contact for a millisecond, and Edward jerked his head at Emmett. They all grabbed Irina. Carlisle put a restraining hand on my shoulder.

"Bella, you have to listen to me! I'm sorry!" His eyes burned into mine, and a buildup of fury hit me. I ripped away from Carlisle. Alice and Rosalie tackled me, as did Carlisle. Combined they were able hold me down. How dare they! I held tight to my anger. It was like all my anger I had held for the past few years was unleashed in one blast. I heard Irina screaming in the background.

"Let go of me! He killed Laurent! He will pay!" I tried to breath evenly, and the floating conquered me again. I imagined Charlie and Renee, happy as could be. And Billy, ripped apart with the knowledge of his son's death. I took courage from that thought, and sat up carefully. I smiled vaguely at them, to show them I was calm. Alice's face went blank for a moment. Then she became reanimated, letting me go and helping me up. She must have seen I was fine. I focused on the situation at hand. Irina was livid, and all seven Cullens grasped her. I stepped up alongside Edward. I grabbed her arm, and the extra strength helped pull her to the couch. Nothing moved in slow motion. In fact, the whole exchange took a matter of minutes. I turned my attention to the group of quivering boys at the doorway. Jacob was the only one under control. He smiled wide in my direction when he noticed my stare. His black eyes didn't seem the least bit repentant, so I glared. Irina was calming down too. She settled on glaring, angry and lethal, in Sam's direction.

"Get out." Edward growled ferociously. I looked at him and saw his expression was murderously angry. I shifted so I was grasping both him and Irina. I found even through the chaos, I liked the experience. I was no longer a bystander. I was an asset. Jacob was still grinning idiotically at me, and didn't answer Edward. The silence deepened. The only sound was our breathing.

"I must second Edward's sentiments. Please remove yourselves from the property. Or we cannot ensure your safety.' Carlisle sounded calm, but his face was just as strained as Edward's was. The tension in the air was touchable, tastable. Calming waves were franticly being emitted from Jasper's general direction. Slowly, we relaxed. The wolves stopped shaking. We let go of Irina. Emmett was enjoying the prospect of forcibly removing them, it was obvious from the glee in his eyes. The werewolves must have seen this too, because Quil yanked at Jacob's shirt.

"We really should go..." He mumbled quietly. Jacob ripped out of his grip.

"No. Bella will take me back. Parasite or not!" I noticed something else. Behind the manure smell, there was another heady scent. Alcohol? Impossible. But Jake was a little wobbly...

"Are you...drunk??" I was stunned. Well, maybe not so much. He did own a motorcycle, after all. He smiled goofily at me again. Edward tensed, and sniffed the air.

"I'm afraid so." Edward murmured into my ear. The anger subsided in his eyes, and understanding replaced it. He got up, allowing me to keep my hold on his arm, and walked toward Jake. He gently turned him, and guided him toward the door.

"Come back when you feel better, okay? I promise Bella will talk to you for as long as you want later. Go home right now." As he was talking he led him carefully outside.

"Get him home safe, okay?" I addressed the rest of them. Quil nodded, and they chased after Jacob. Though I felt as much hatred for Jacob as Edward probably did, I still didn't want him to get hurt. As soon as the door clicked softly back into place, I collapsed onto the floor. Too much. I didn't sleep, but I closed my eyes.I heard Edward, franticly shaking me and shouting my name. I managed to break through my stupor enough to comfort him.

"I'm okay...let me cope..." I drifted again. The numbing sensation was back. I realized with a jolt that must have something to do with my special ability. I had no idea what, but something. I felt myself lifted to the couch, and heard a tiny click, followed by a shuffle, no doubt Carlisle rustling through his bag. My jumbled thoughts fell back to Jacob. Why would he drink? I couldn't have caused that much pain...could I? I wasn't honestly that important. He would imprint, and move on. I didn't know whether to be sad or comforted at that thought. The whispers around me were getting more and more frantic. I sighed deeply. Better let them off the hook. I sat up, and opened my eyes. Edward's face was inches away from mine. I leaned forward and pressed his lips to mine. I felt him smile, relived I was okay. I pulled back, and looked around. The room was a mess. Irina was on a rampage, screaming and stomping around, with Emmett and Jasper trying to calm her down. Everyone else knelt around me. I blinked a few times. I noticed the light outside was starting to brighten. Almost as if it was morning.

"What time is it?" I asked. Carlisle's expression became concerned.

"You've been out for five hours, Bella." Five hours. Wow. It felt like seconds. Maybe a minute or two. Not five hours. Had I found a way to replicate sleep? I doubted it, since the only reason I passed out was an overload. I didn't feel tired. At all. My brow creased. Edward shrugged, his expression buoyant.

"Who cares at the moment? Look at the clock. It's the forty eight hour mark, with only two feedings. She's got incredible control. She sat in a room with three humans before twenty four hours. She's amazing." His eyes glazed with compassion. He wrapped his arms around me, and we sat there like that for an immeasurable moment. And I wished with all my might the pain was over, and Cinderella's castle was still standing. Jasper cleared his throat after a bit, and we let go of each other unwillingly.

"You know, I still feel like this is a dream, and I'll wake up soon and facing my first day in Forks all over again." I snuggled closer to him, and we got up together.

"If this is a dream, then I'd wake up in 1918, and you wouldn't exist. If this is all a dream, when I wake up I will kill myself. Because now I know what is possible for me to feel, and I can't live without it." He planted a kiss on my cheek. Even after all we'd been through together, his words still sent chills down my spine. As did his touch..and his eyes...and his smile... pretty much everything about him. He suprised me by heading towards my car.

"Where are we going?" I asked. I didn't particularly care, but it was intriguing.

"To enroll the Cullens and the Hales into school. Would you like to be a Hale, or shall I?" At first I thought he was joking, but his eyes were dead serious.

"Edward Hale? I don't think so!" I exclaimed, and he laughed.

"Bella Hale...or, you could take the name Swan?" I thought about that. I liked the idea. But I shook my head.

"That Bella was left behind when I left Jacob. I am Bella Cullen. Or Hale, whichever. But I am _not_ Bella Swan." He nodded at my reasoning and started the car. As we drove, we passed the wolves. We were stopped at the same light, and Jacob was nearest me. THe car on our other side had their window rolled down, and sneakily watched the exchange.

"Hey, it's the vampires!! Hey Bella! How's it feel to drink blood?" Jacob slurred at me. The human in the other car had his eyebrows raised.

"Does he believe him?" I jerked my head at the man. Edward shook his head, and I sighed with relief. I didn't want to murder anything more than strictly necessary. Quil put his hand over Jacob's mouth and looked apologetically at me. From what I saw, Jacob bit his hand. Hard. Causing Quil to let go.

"Hey Bella! This means war!! I declare war!! I'm the beta, remember!!" My eyes wet wide. Even drunk, he could give that order. And the pack had to obey. There was no choice. And I doubted Sam would counter the decision. Edward slammed the gas, running the light. The needle edged near 180 kilometers an hour. At least I was indestructible. He cut through a forest, U turning and spinning, passing Jacob, and zoomed off to the rest of the family. I pulled out my phone, dialing as fast as I could. Carlisle answered.

"Carlisle! Jacob declared war!" There was a stunned silence at the other end. Edward reached over me and pressed speakerphone.

"Meet us at Tanya's house. Bella, take off your wedding ring." I starred at him wordlessly. He sighed.

"Bella, if Tanya finds out we're married, we have no chance of their help. Take it off." He shut the phone, and started pulling the ring off himself. I yanked my hand away, hurt. I pulled it off myself with my teeth, and sat sulking like a five year old. He tried to worm his hand into mine but I jerked away. He had set his ring in the cup holder. The cup holder! I guess this was just to be expected. A god like him wasn't meant to love me. He tried to rub my arm in comfort but I unbuckled my seat belt, carefully maneuvering into the backseat. He sighed.

"You are acting like a child." He turned to look at me, and smiled crookedly. I stubbornly refused to meet his eyes.

"And our relationship is in the cup holder." I jerked my chin toward the discarded ring.

"And you are upset that I'm trying to protect you from certain death?" I nodded. He turned his attention back to the road. We sat in a tense silence. By the way he huffed his breath, I decided he was annoyed. Well then so was I! We eventually pulled into a long driveway.

"If it means that much to you, then I'll wear it." He decided as he was pulling to a stop.

"If being married to me is a chore, just don't!" I saw he was hiding a smile now. Even as a vampire my anger was unimpressive. He turned and smiled a crooked smile so beautiful it took my breath away. His golden eyes sparkled in amusement.

"A chore that never gets tedious. Bella, please don't be upset. Number one, if Tanya sees a ring on my finger she'll rip you to shreds. Number two, if there were better accommodations the ring would be there, but the cup holder was all I could find while trying to outrun a clan of masochistic mutated wolves. And thirdly, here comes the rest of the Cullens, so I suggest you make a quick decision." I slide my ring back on my finger in response. He did the same, and we ran to the door. He knocked. When no one answered, he rapped a glass panel. To my suprise, it fell out into his hand. He reached through, and something clicked. The door fell open. When the rest of the Cullens filed in, he carefully replaced the glass.

"Tanya, I hear you up there. We are under fire, and I suggest you help!" I just noticed Irina mixed into the group when she shouted up at her sister. When no one answered, Irina sighed. "Well then, come down to the basement. It's safe, and has a t.v, stereo, computer, game systems..." She went on and on. When we finished the stairs, she showed us to the couch. She forcibly pushed Edward and I onto the love seat, calling for Tanya again. This time there was a shuffle, and four unfamiliar vampires plowed down the stairs. Edward whispered softly in my ear.

" The only male is Eleazer. The one with reddish tinted hair is Kate, the one whose hair is soft brown with blonde streaks is Carmen. The strawberry blonde is Tanya." I assessed them all. Kate's red hair was straight, pulled up neatly in a pony tail. From the size, I would say her hair fell down to her mid back. Her face was rounded like Esme's, but she was as thin as Alice. Carmen had shoulder length carmel colored hair. She looked more like Rosalie, but her face was shaped like Victoria's had been...a floodgate opened, and a thousand memories of pain and terror flooded my mind. I pulled myself back by concentrating on Eleazer. He was muscled like Edward, not so much as Emmett though. He was tall and thin like Jasper, but his face was harder, more experienced. With a sigh of defeat, I examined Tanya. Her strawberry blonde hair was cut short, landing at about her chin. Her cold black eyes were focused angrily on the ring Edward wore. Her gaze flickered to my hand and the anger became fury.Edward was pointedly twirling my hair, avoiding her eyes.

"We seem to have a little tension here. Edward?" Irina prodded, obviously enjoying this. She jabbed him in the side with a finger. He glared at her, and dropped my hair.

"Weeeeeeelll," He drawled, eyes on our shoes. "This is Bella. We kind of got married." Now he was examining the arm of the seat. Tanya sat wordlessly on the step, possibly too angry to speak.

"We do have a more pressing issue.The Quillette's have declared war on us. The question is, what do we do?" No one answered Carlisle. Everyone was watching Tanya. Her hands were balled tightly into fists, her knuckles turning even whiter. Her teeth were clenched and her head rested back on the step behind her. Kate slid down beside her, and Tanya leaned against her. Edward cringed. It was one of those 'what's next' moments, where no one knows quite what to say or to, and time comes to a standstill. Carlisle cleared his throat loudly, and this time we all looked at him, wary.

"Like I was saying, the Quillette's are outside, and we're going to need plenty of-" A large crash sounded upstairs, followed by barking and snuffling, cutting him off mid sentence. Everyone but Tanya stood immediately and headed for the steps. When I tried to follow, Edward gave me such a threatening glare that I didn't even argue my point. I just sat. Everyone left, leaving me to face Tanya.

"Uh...hi Tanya...nice to meet you?" I stuttered pathetically. She lifted her head enough to glare at me.

"You..." She snarled, her teeth clenching angrily together. I took a deep breath and went to sit by her.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I stared fixedly at the carpet until she suprised me by sighing. I looked up, and her face was sympathetic.

"Oh dear, I'm not mad at you...well maybe I am, just a bit...who am I kidding, I'm furious! But still, it's unjustified. You didn't know I loved Edward. And he didn't like me one bit, anyway. I guess I'm just jealous." She smiled, and I felt my jaw drop.

"Oh..that's good..." I didn't know quite what to say to that.

"NO!" I heard simultaneous shout sound from above us. I jumped up immediately, and burst through the door. Everyone was frozen in shocked silence. At first I thought it was from my entrance, but then I saw two figures. One was kneeling on the floor, and the other was lying motionless. I felt a spasm of fear, thinking it was Edward. But the kneeling one stuck out a white hand to brace himself, and I recognized with relief Edward's wedding ring. Oh no. The motionless one...of course. Me, always me. My mind burst into a frenzy, and a cry escaped my lips without my permission.

"Jacob!"


	5. Living in the past

Chapter 5

Why me? It was always me. I was always the butt of life's cruel and meaningless jokes. I was always the one who was hurt in the end. Always. Edward spun at my startled cry, jumped to his feet almost invisibly, and was at my side, holding me tight, in an instant. I examined the room under his arm. Alice was in mid punch, aiming for Leah. Emmett had Jared in a headlock, his massive arms close to cutting off his airway. Jasper and Eleazer had Seth and Paul cornered, literally. Rosalie was in mid kick towards Quil, her foot hanging in the air. Embry was about to tackle Esme and Carlisle, who stood with their backs to the steps.The rest of the Denali's had the wolves I didn't know against a wall. Sam stood, open mouthed, gawking at Edward. They had obviously been battling. We were obviously winning. But who was _we_? Me and my family? Or me and my friends? Carlisle was the first to snap out of it. He rushed over to Jacob's side, checking his vital signs. At this point, Jacob was back to his human form.

"Bella, go grab my bag...I think I left it..." He trailed off as he saw the raw terror in my eyes. "Or you could, Alice." Alice nodded and rushed off, her wary eyes focused on the wolves. One by one the vampires relaxed, leaving the wolves in their ridiculous poses. Eventually Sam nodded, and they ran outside, coming back as humans. They sat as far from us as possible, but still, it was trust. Alice came back, Tanya shadowing her, Carlisle's bag under one arm.

" We need to give him some morphine. Would you like to do the honors, Sam?" He held out the needle to Sam. Sam raised his hands, as if in surrender.

"No thanks, Dr. Fang." I glared at him. Carlisle worked for nigh on an hour.

"He needs to rest. He'll be okay, the rate he's healing. Maybe twenty four hours, maybe less. He just re-smashed some parts of his right side." He said this in one quick breath. We stood in silence for a moment, until Sam broke it and carried Jacob off into the forest. Edward and I headed for the car, but he glowered at me when I opened the passenger door.

"What?" My tone was sharper than I intended. It had been a long day.

"You've never driven this once. It's your turn." He got that 'I'm not moving until you agree with me' look in his eyes, and I sighed.

"I wouldn't be able to find the house." I scrambled for excuses.

"Vampire memory. Instant roadmap." He answered shortly. I sighed dramatically and slid into the drivers seat. He handed me the key, but when I twisted it into the ignition, it snapped in half.

"Uh..." I muttered, examining the key half, and that sent Edward into a roar of laughter. I couldn't help it, I started to giggle as well. We must have gone insane.

"How do we get home?" I asked when I could breathe. He smiled crookedly and pried the key out of the hole. Then he pulled out an extra key, this time starting the car for me. I pulled out with a sheepish smile, until half the steering wheel crumbled to dust under my hands. Edward started laughing again, while I stared at my hands, and the steering wheel.

"You killed it!"

"Well, if you're so hot, what now?"

"We carry the car home." Edward smiled widely. We got out, and Edward lifted it with ease. I don't think anyone could get used to that. We followed a trail into the forest. He was obviously was showing off. He balanced it on his pinkie for a while. We eventually reached the house. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the porch when we got back, and Rosalie laughed when she saw what I had done.

"Wow. Klutzilla strikes again." Emmett commented. Edward tried to give him a stern look, but had to smile. I stuck my tongue out at them all playfully. Luckily, Rosalie knew how to fix it. Carlisle had found a small clearing in the Alaskan forest, and had planned a meeting with Sam, under a white flag. But right now, Alice wanted to go shopping.

"You do know your insane, right?" I told her as she dragged me from my place on the couch. I had been reading an interesting -if not ridiculous- book about vampires.

"Say what you want about me. You are enrolling in high school, and a t-shirt and jeans won't cut it." I rolled my eyes. She refused to take the boys, so it was only Rosalie, Alice and me, because Esme was playing the roll of our adoptive mother. We piled in the car, and headed for Juneau. The first store we went to sold winter boots, heavy sweaters and pants. The next carried parkas, and pancho's. We shopped for hours, and almost everything was bought for me. A lot of it was blue. Of course. I was out of it, my thoughts focused on Jacob. I hoped he was ok by now.

When we finally came home, she forced me to model for Edward. Eventually I got into it, and posed with more enthusiasm. He clapped every time. He was so selfless and sweet. When we were done, I kissed him. Then he helped me hang up all the stuff Alice bought me. Unsurprisingly, everything fit perfectly. Alice always went overboard. It had been obvious from the people we passed in the streets that the brands Alice picked out were designer. It was sort of like an initiation into the Cullen family. Now I was exactly like them. For some odd reason, that thought stuck in my head, not in a good way. It made me feel...repetitive. In a rut. As we watched the television, listened to music, all the the things that normally pulled me out of my trances, I still couldn't shake the notion that this wasn't right. Maybe I had gone crazy.

Edward didn't notice I was out of it, or he at least didn't show he noticed. Perhaps he thought I was nervous about the meeting with the wolves. Whatever the reason, he kept up all the pretenses he normally did. He sang along to every oldies song on his CD's with his angel voice. He commented on news stories that were vampire related. He played the piano for a bit. And then it was time.

"Okay guys, we are going to stay calm, no violence. Understood?" Carlisle announced, looking specifically at Emmett. Emmett just smirked at him, making me smile.

"And will you tell Edward not to jump out of his skin every time Jacob touches Bella?" Alice asked softly. Something was wrong there. She didn't have the right emotion enfused in her voice that her words insinuated. Her eyes were unfocused, kind of like Edward's when he was reading minds. Edward met eyes with her, and he tensed beside me. I looked questioningly at him, but he pretended not to notice. No one else seemed to see our preoccupation.

"We need to head out, dear. Before morning." Esme commented, and Carlisle nodded.

"Edward, you, Bella, Jasper and Alice can take Bella's car." He addressed Edward. "Rosalie and Emmett, you're with us." He exited as he spoke, and we rushed to catch up. I paid more attention to Edward than our location. His eyes kept flickering up into the rearview mirror, and Alice's face went blank once or twice. Jasper made weak attempts at conversation.

"Nice weather, eh?" He commented to no one in particular.

"Sure." I responded. It was cloudy.

" Nice scenery."

"Uh huh." All I could see was a wide expanse of white.

"I like the car. Even thought the steering wheel's a different color now." He laughed unconvincingly. When no one responded, he gave up the attempt. We pulled up at the end of the road. The pavements end. A particularly strong memory hit me hard.

_"Trail?" I asked desperately._

_"I said there was a trail at the end of the road, not that we're taking it."_

_"No trail?" _

I blinked as the memory faded away. That was strange. I had always felt as if I had kind of a birds eye view of my memories, or I was standing beside, a third person, but this one had been like I was in it. And I mean really in it. Like it wasn't my memory of me, but my mouth saying the words, my ears hearing the sounds. And they were sharp and clear, just as if I were experiencing the scene, rather than just watching it.

"Bella? Hello, we're here." Edward said. I blinked and looked at him, unfocused. He sighed and picked me up, cradling me in his arms like a small child. Everyone else had already headed out. He suprised me by kissing me. It was still as cautious and careful as before.

"What's wrong? Why are you so... out of it? Are you worried?" And I saw how much that idea hurt him. I smiled and shook my head. We stopped in a bright clearing. I hadn't even noticed we'd set off. The wolves had already arrived. They were in human form, and I felt a huge relief. At least they weren't planning on fighting. I wondered absently why they had packs slung over their backs. Everyone had obviously been waiting for us. I scanned the clearing for Jacob, and found him chatting quietly to Quil. I heard them clearly, even though they were across the clearing.

" It's your own fault. Not just kissing her, but drinking, and then declaring war on her family... ya, sure she'll just come running back to you..." Quil was saying with heavy sarcasm. Jacob made a face.

"Still, look at him with her. She doesn't even realize they are parasites! Just like ticks and leeches and lice! All the disgusting little pests that infest the world! And now she's one of them! It makes me sick." He flickered his gaze to me, and from his expression, he hadn't known I could hear him. I felt tears rolling down my cheeks...wait, tears?? I thought that was impossible!! I wiped at my eyes, and examined the moisture on my fingertips. I was crying...

"Edward..." I heard my voice crack. He spun me around to look at my face.

"Are you okay?" Oh great, he thought it was from panic.

"No...I'm...crying...I thought that was impossible..." He was looking at me with an incredulous expression. But as more tears ran down my cheeks, he wiped them gently away.

"It is, normally. But you're the exeption. The one little freak who slipped through the cracks." He smiled crookedly at me, and I had to laugh. The rest of the Cullens watched this exchange with subtle amazement. As did the wolves.

"Maybe you aren't too late. Maybe there's still a little human in her." Quil murmured to Jacob.

"Well, shall we begin?" We all filed into an informal line as the wolves approached. The exact same scene as when Jasper taught them all how to take out the newborn vampires. We all sat silmontaniously. There seemed to be a wall between the vampires and the wolves. Except for me. I used my new strength to tug away from Edward and sit exactly where the invisible line would be. After a moment, Edward joined me, sitting on my left, nearest the vampires.

"Well, we have the little issue of a declaration of war. As always, we are up to renegotiating. I am very aware we broke the treaty by biting Isabella. But I think you owe us an exeption." I was a little startled by the use of my full name. Sam shook his head resolutely.

"I am sorry, Carlisle, but you broke the treaty. There are no exeptions." Sam sounded just as calm and confident as Carlisle.

"Ah, then why did you allow me to treat Jacob?" Carlisle narrowed his eyes.

"Exeptions are made only for my brothers."

"That's not fair! C'mon, Sam! Be nice!" I declared loudly, falling backwards with a loud sigh."Or just be like the rest of the world. A nightmare."

"I'm sorry Bella, no exeption." I heard Sam say, and I heard them getting up. "Consider this truce over." And then there was silence. I sat up carefully, and Edward slid up behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It'll be okay." Edward lied pathetically. I forced myself to look at the bright side. Edward, the god, was sitting hugging me. Honestly, if you have that, you have everything, right? _Wrong._ I heard a voice in my head that was all new to me.

_If you think about it, you only have half. You could have a lover like your best friend, or one that was more passion than understanding._ The voice clarified. I gave it a mental slap. Edward is everything. He understands me, he completes me. _You will think about it. _ Again, I tried to block it out. Because I had started to recognize the voice with growing horror. It was Tanya's voice.

"Edward." I muttered as softly as I could. He looked at me questioningly at me.

"I hear Tanya in my head telling me to choose Jacob." He spun fiercely and snarled in Tanya's direction.

"Get away from her."

"I thought I was immune to mental tricks..." I muttered to Alice, who had moved beside me.

"She doesn't invade the mind, it's the nerves. She goes straight to the core, and forces your brain to send messages it normally wouldn't send." She explained. I nodded as Edward stalked over to where Tanya sat.

"What's wrong, Edward?" She asked in a too-innocent voice. I glared at her.

"Get. Out. Of. Her. Body." He snarled fiercely. She widened her eyes and the presence in the back of my mind scampered off. Edward came back over to me, but instead of sitting, he pulled me up roughly.

"We're leaving?" I asked, yanking out of his grasp. "That hurt, by the way."

"Yes." This time he scooped me up gently,and kissed me softly. "Sorry, by the way." I smiled. I closed my eyes, and the weight of the world came crashing down on me. The war was still on.

_Well what do you expect? Instant happiness? _

"Tanya's still in my head..." I muttered, and Edward snarled."Are there any more powers I should watch out for?"

"Not really, but Carmen can morph into any shape she wants, so if I appear and tell you I hate you, know that it was Carmen." He smiled widely. I grinned pathetically. Oh well. What could I do? I couldn't change Sam's mind. An odd thought struck me.

"Aren't the Volturi s'posed to be checking up on us soon?" I asked. Edward's eyes turned grim.

"Yes." He said unwillingly. By the set of his chin, I knew he wasn't going to say anymore on the subject. Wait, Alice's vision! That must have been what she saw! I felt some what relived. Hey, it wasn't too bad. I mean, we met with their conditions. How mean could they really be? When we got back to our house, I decided to start studying. Now that I had a photographic memory, I could actually remember what I read.

"So, therefore x...?" Edward quizzed me a few hours later.

"Uh...five?" I asked blankly.

"No, two!" He sighed, frustrated. "Let's move on. Fractions. What is fifty percent as a fraction?" I stared at him even more blankly than before, if that was possible.

"Umm... one fourth?" I guessed. He glared at me.

"You did this in grade five! One half! Fifty is half of one hundred, and one is half of two. Get it?" I shook my head. I remembered nothing I had learned in school past grade four or five.

"And yelling at me won't help." I muttered dejectedly. He sighed.

"Sorry. Really. It's been a long day." I nodded in agreement.

"For me, too. Don't forget that." I put my head in my hands.

"Try again? What is twenty five percent as a fraction?" I groaned, and he laughed. "Okay, no more studying. It's only six, would you like to go out to the movies?" He moved to the piano, and I recognized Esme's favorite.

"Is there anything good playing?" I didn't really want to go. The last time I went there had been a hole in my chest...

_"You don't have to come. Get your eight bucks worth of carnage."_

_"That's okay. You sure can pick them, Bella. This movie sucks."_

_"What a marshmallow. You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach..."_

_I'll keep my eyes open."_

The pain of the hole ripped at me full force. I gasped out loud, and Edward looked at me questioningly. Then, the phone rang. I ran to pick it up.

"Hello?" I asked, a little breathless from the memory.

"Hey, Bella, it's mom. Good news and bad news... good, you have a sister! Bad... she went missing." She spoke in a rush. I must have heard wrong. A sister? Me? Impossible.

"A...sister?" I asked. I glanced at Edward, and his expression confused me. It was one of those looks you get when you know somethings going to happen but you can't stop it. And you feel a mix of fear, for the event, guilt, for not stopping it in time, and sadness.

"Phil fooled around with a girl in high school. And, well, the product is young Mia. Problem is, she's been missing for three days. Anyway, sorry to worry you. Byes!" That was a quick confusing exchange. I turned to glare at Edward.

"A sister?" I repeated. He shrugged.

"Strange. Expect the unexpected, that's for sure." He used my lullaby as an excuse to look down. I flipped the cover down, onto his hands. He yanked them away, then sighed.

"You know something, and I want to know what." I was standing stubbornly in the middle of the room.

"Trust me, you do not want to know what's coming." He threatened darkly.

"I'll go ask Alice."

"It's late." We stood in silence, glaring at each other. His eyes were black today, which helped my concentration a lot. I put my hand on his shoulder. Before I could say 'please' like I was planning, something hit me.

_"I know you won't believe this, but you have become a vampire." The man from the hospital had his hand on mine. I decided to open my eyes, since the excruciating pain had gone. When I did, I found myself in a small, dark room. The man from the hospital, Dr. Cullen, I think, had a mirror in his hand. He held it up for me to see. My eyes were the first thing I noticed. My handsome green eyes were gone, replaced by threatening red ones. My tan skin had turned a cold white. All my freckles, all my pimples, all my imperfections. Gone. The angle of my cheekbones, the slant of my nose, the fullness of my lips, the size of my eyelashes. All gone. Changed. The only thing left of me was my bronze hair. And all I could feel was a raging burn in my throat._

_"A...vampire?" Oh my god. I think I might actually believe him. The kind man nodded._

_"Yes. Now, not to rush you, but you have a choice to make young man. Either you start drinking human blood, like a regular vampire, or you become like me, a vegetarian, if you will. I drink only animal blood. Only." When his lips finished moving, a voice kept going. _

Oh, I do hope he chooses correctly. I'd hate to see another savage let loose to the streets, murdering innocents.

_"Maybe... your way?" I said tentatively. I wanted to choose right. I didn't want to be a savage. I didn't want to end human lives. But isn't that what vampires do? They are monsters. I'm I monster. I shuddered at that thought. The man smiled kindly._

_"Of course. In that case, I'm Carlisle Cullen. Welcome to my family."_

The memory faded away. What in the world was that? My mind had thought the words, my ears heard them. But I wasn't Edward. Why was I hearing and seeing his memory as if I was him? And then it hit me. Like a lightning bolt, with lots of light and clarity, if only for a millisecond. Memories. My power, my special ability. It made no sense, but at the same time all the sense in the world. I had the power to live in the past.


	6. A Fresh Start

Chapter 6

I stared into his defensive eyes.

"Edward..." I murmured, unfocused.

"I told you. You don't want to know what I know." His tone was defensive, just like his eyes. He hadn't realized I was lost in the past. His past.

"Edward, I just..." Something clicked inside me. It wasn't a conscious thought. Just some long buried instinct. A survival instinct. "Just wanted to know. It's...no big thing. I will find out though." His eyes turned skeptical. He didn't believe I'd just let go. I wouldn't. He was right. But for now, I had more things to worry about then some person who they labeled as my sister. I smiled gently.

"Help." It was as quiet as a whisper, but I heard it clearly. I listened for a moment, heard a soft heart beat, and a shallow breath. I looked at Edward in shock. His face was alert, and his eyes were unfocused. He glanced at me. The rest of it I understood. A human was dying outside. I could smell the blood. But that look... It was the look he gave me when Jane tried to use her powers on me. Shock. Fear. Emotions that didn't belong on Edward's face. And then I was flying. It took me a moment of head spinning to realize Edward had flung me on his back, dashed downstairs, out the door, and come to a stop beside the human. I jumped down. Carlisle came up beside us, and knelt down. At this moment the girl, as I could see now, was lying face down. And I saw the pool of crimson blood splattered over the ground. It looked warm. And wet. And delicious. I almost took a breath, just to see if it smelt as tasty as it looked. With ginger hands, Carlisle flipped her over. Her face was twisted in pain. Her blood seeped from three long gashes in her chest. I recognized the pattern at once. I had seen it only once, on a beautiful young maiden named Emily Young.

"Werewolf." I snarled, and Edward looked at me, shocked. "Emily Young. Same." I clarified in what was left of my oxygen supply. Edward looked back at the girl.

"She's right! These are the exact same size and shape as Emily's wounds. A werewolf. Should have known." Carlisle muttered to himself as he started wiping off blood.

"Carlisle, she's dying." Edward murmured. I cringed. I had two separate trains of thought. One was hoping she wouldn't die. I wanted to know who did this to her. And the other agreed she shouldn't die. Because if she died, all that precious blood would go to waste.

"No...don't let her." I knew they would hear, even as my voice became an inaudible squeak due to lack of oxygen. Carlisle closed his eyes.

"Stop thinking about that, Carlisle. We already have one to take care of." Edward snarled, and Carlisle cringed.

"Edward...She...I..." He stuttered. Edward knelt down beside him, wrapping his arms around his father.

" I know. But there's nothing else." Edward murmured comfortingly. Carlisle shook his head.

"But there is." Carlisle cried out with suprising volume. I finally pieced together what they were talking about. Carlisle wanted to change the girl. I tapped Edward on the shoulder, not wanting to get any closer. When he turned, I put on the most pleading expression I could. I mouthed the word 'Please' and he cringed.

"I think Bella agrees with you." Edward said to Carlisle. I nodded vigorously. They sighed. Carlisle picked her up gingerly, and ran off. I dashed away from the crimson spots still soaking the ground. Edward snarled.

"Carlisle! You don't understand!" I saw Edward chase after Carlisle. I eventually pulled to a stop by a river. It was a cool, bubbling stream. The faltering light of the setting sun played games in the reflection. The sound was beautiful. I sighed, peeled off my shoes and socks, and sat on the bank, letting my feet fall into the warm water. I didn't hear Jasper come up behind me. When I did see him, I saw he copied my actions. He placed a hand on my knee.

"Don't you want to hear what happened with... with the girl?" I noticed the falter. He knew what Edward was hiding. I shrugged, and stared into the water.

"Carlisle ran with her, Edward chased them. Then before Edward could step in, Carlisle bit her. Edward actually punched him in the face, and Carlisle 'grounded' him." He put air quotes around 'grounded'. I smiled a little.

"Is Carlisle okay?" I asked. Jasper obviously felt I wasn't feeling really on top of the world right know, and hesitantly grasped my hand.

"He's fine. Why do you feel ashamed?" His tone was gentle, but his eyes were fierce.

"I ran away..." I murmured, looking away. He sighed.

"Not out of cowardice. Out of bravery." He must have felt my skepticism, though I said nothing.

"You were brave enough to resist. She had immense gashes through her body, seeping blood! I jumped at you because of a paper cut. And you've barely been a vampire for three days! I had been one for decades!" He growled softly to himself. I sighed, and wrapped my arms tightly around him. I saw no memories. That was good. I didn't feel like experiencing someone else's tragedies. I had enough of my own. He sighed and relaxed.

"Why does there have to be so much fuss? Really, why can't we just walk away and have our happily ever after?"

"Because you're a danger magnet, remember?" We released our hold on each other. I stood up, ignoring my shoes and socks. I had no idea where the house was, but I started heading off randomly in the forest. When I found the house, I saw Alice waiting for me.

"Bella? Uh, I think Edward might just want to talk to you..." She looked at me guiltily.

"Okay, what does everybody know that I don't?" I demanded. She shrugged, and hurried back inside. This was beyond irritating. I had thought when I left Charlie all the secrets would end. Obviously that wasn't the case. I stomped into the house, and up the stairs. When I got to the door, I heard music coming from inside. Edward was playing the piano. The music was depressed. Sad. Miserable. I sighed. It was the kind of song someone wrote out of pain. I didn't want to interrupt, but I knocked on the door anyway. The music ceased instantly.

"Come in." His voice was agonized. I opened the door. He had his head in his hands. He looked up. "Oh! Bella, love, you don't have to knock!" He exclaimed, rushing to my side and pulling me close. I smiled a little.

"You were busy." I disagreed softly.

"I'm never too busy for you." He kissed me. My head was spinning when he was done. So it wasn't the lack of oxygen, then.

"Why are you so sad?" I asked, tentative. I didn't want it to come back.

"Because." He said simply, releasing me. He went over to the couch and sat down.

"That's not an answer." I walked over to the couch. And tripped. I fell hard. I lay there for a moment, stunned. When I looked up, Edward was roaring with laughter. And that caused me to burst out laughing too. There was a hint of hysteria present in my voice.

"I'm glad you find me so amusing." I said sarcastically when we had settled down. He held out a hand, helping me up onto the couch, where he pulled me onto his lap.

"A danger magnet, as always." He smiled brightly. And for a moment, everything was perfect. There was no mystery - mystery to me anyway - girl downstairs. There was no secret everyone was hiding. It was just me, and Edward. But when reality flooded back, everything was twice as painful.

"Edward, what is everyone hiding?" His smile faded. I leaned against his chest.

"Well...would you believe me if I said Mia is your sister?" I nodded.

"What if I said the girl Carlisle bit was... uh... Mia?" I stared at him blankly. What was he saying? That... my sister was being transformed into a vampire as we spoke? I heard her screams of pain. I started breathing faster. Soon I was hyperventilating. My eyes went wide.

"Bella! Come on! Relax!" Edward's voice was panicked. I closed my eyes and fought my breathing.

"So now what?" I asked him, my voice shaking.

"Well, I guess we wait until the transformation is complete..." He sighed deeply.

"Are you really grounded?" I tried to change the subject, to make this conversation go away. He nodded, smiling again.

"Yep. Apparently I'm not to leave the house for a week." He smirked.

"And you don't think very much of that, do you?" I asked. He shook his head. "I'd want to see him try to enforce it."

"Well, lets go prompt him then." Edward suggested. I laughed.

"Sure."  
We walked over to the stairs. I got down the first step before capsizing. I leaned too far forward, and then did almost a somersault, landing on my back, sliding head first down the steps. When I tried to sit up and grab the railing, I caught it, turning myself back around. I pulled myself up to a standing position. Until the railing snapped off, sending me tumbling. Three sets of steps is a long way to go when you're tumbling around like a mexican jumping bean. When I hit the bottom, I sat for a moment, dazed. I heard Emmett laughing from the living room. Alice was at my side in a flash, helping me up.

"Anyone else would loose all their klutziness when they turn into a vampire. Except you." Emmett was gasping with laughter. I stood, and brushed off my clothes. Edward appeared beside me, trying to suppress a smile.

"Are you okay?" He asked, though he didn't seem worried.

"Ya... I guess..." I blinked. "So much for enhanced balance." Edward smiled. I heard more screams coming from downstairs. I tried to sit on the step, but missed it and landed flat on my butt. Edward had his lips pressed tightly together, trying to suppress laughter.

"How long until... until she's..." I trailed off, unable to finish the sentence. Edward knew what I meant.

"A while." I cringed. I didn't know if I could bear the shrieks that long. Edward scrutinized my face.

"We could stay at Tanya's..." He didn't seem very pleased with this option. Well, since she wasn't mad at me...

"Ya, that could work." I smiled a little at the panicked look that came to his features.

Tanya had greeted us with a cold glance. We now sat facing her, downstairs. We were on the love seat. She was on the long couch. We were completely alone. The rest of the Denali's had gone out hunting.

"Soo..." I tried to start a little conversation. Edward and Tanya were having a glare off, it seemed. "Okay I give." I exclaimed, throwing my hands up. "I'm out." I swiftly climbed the steps. I searched around and found a television set, and switched it on.

"And here's Mary with the story." All there was was news. Whatever.

"Thanks Jolene. I'm here at the house of Charlie Swan, where Renee and Phil, the parents of Mia, have called for a press conference." I sat up in the seat, my attention caught. They were right outside the house. I almost choked when I saw my truck in the background. The camera moved up, and I saw my mom's figure, surrounded by reporters. She was clinging to Phil's arm.

"...And we hope for her safe return. Whoever took her, know you are being hunted by every cop in the country." He glared into the camera, and I almost felt my heart kick start again. We were kidnappers. I heard a growl, so I went back downstairs. Tanya and Edward were circling. It reminded me of when he was battling Victoria. Tanya punched out. I snarled from my spot on the stairs, and they froze, looking up at me. Edward snapped out of it and walked up swiftly to meet me. He turned me, and led me out the door. I felt like I was in a waking nightmare. We drove silently back to the house. I didn't know how to feel. When we got home, I went to find Carlisle. I walked into his new office. It looked exactly like his old one. The pictures were even organized the same way.

"Carlisle?" I asked hesitantly. He had his head in his hands.

"Yes, Bella?" He didn't look up. I cringed a little. How could I be scared of my own father?

"Well, we went to Tanya's house, and when they were fighting I went upstairs. I turned on the tv, and Phil was talking... about Mia..." I couldn't finish.

"How could I have done that to such a lovely little girl? Now she's a disgusting parasite. Just as the rest of us." His tone was tortured.

"Careful, you're starting to sound like the mu- Jacob." I felt horror at my slip. I guess I wasn't so much like Switzerland after all. He lifted his head from his hands. I heard someone approach, and turned to see Edward standing in doorway hesitantly. He looked at me for a split second, before turning to Carlisle. His eyes were full of unspoken compassion. He locked eyes with Carlisle, and they stared at each other for a moment, before Edward visibly relaxed, smiled, and nodded. Carlisle got up and wrapped his son in a heartfelt embrace. I wasn't jealous... who am I kidding? I wasn't a part of this. This wasn't... mine. When Edward released Carlisle, they both turned to me.

"Oh, Bella!" Edward burst out, eyes filling with guilt. Even as a vampire I was an open book. They both hugged me. I pulled away after a moment, and headed upstairs. I pulled out another book on vampires.

"Contrary to common opinion, vampires do not sleep in coffins, have fangs or burn in sunlight. Their teeth are normal, they don't sleep, and they sparkle in the sun. How do I know this, you ask? I have an inside job."

And there, on the next page, was a huge, colorful picture of Aro. My eyes widened. I flipped swiftly to the authors page. The author was Gianna. The receptionist to the Volturi.

"Edward! Come quick!" I said, normal tone, knowing he would hear me.

"Yes, love?" He asked as he walked in. I lifted up the book. He scanned the page, and looked shocked at Aro's picture.

"It gets worse." I flipped to where Gianna's solemn face looked out from the pages.

"Oh, sure. The law claims you, for knowing about us, where as she is writing about us and he doesn't care!" His eyes burned with fury. For the rest of the night, we scanned the book. It was details on the Volturi. In one chapter, it pictured us. When dawn broke, we turned to the internet to research Gianna. We found almost no information, and we looked until Alice called

"It's eight thirty! School starts at nine!' I shot Edward a confused look, and he returned it.

"Alice," He called, "We never registered!"

"What part of seeing the future don't you get? I signed up way before this mess." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Uh huh. How exactly do we explain my eyes?" I asked. Edward got up and rifled through his drawer, handing me a slim container.

"Contacts." He said simply. I took them and went to have my human minute... I guess it was a vampire minute now. I heard a long, peeling honk from our driveway.

"Cars?" I asked franticly. I hated the bus.

"We're fifteen, remember?" He smiled crookedly.

"Oh crap. It took me three tries to get my license in the first place. Now I need to do it again?" He nodded, amused at my panic.

"Get used to it now. You'll be repeating things very often for the rest of your life... existence, whatever." We headed down to start the long day ahead. I saw many men's eyes drift toward me, and specifically, my chest. I made a big point of holding Edward's hand, and kissing him when we made it to our seat. The bus pulled to a stop in front of a school. Oh, perfect. It looked almost identical to Forks High school. We were greeted by a parade of seniors. They introduced themselves one by one. I paid almost no attention, but I could almost hear my brain whizzing, memorizing names to faces. There were five in all. Two girls, three boys. Naomi, Mimi, Nick, John, and Luke. I saw them focus their attention on the Cullen clan. One of them spoke. The girl called Naomi.

"And who would you be?" I looked round, and noticed all the rest of the juniors were gone. Or there were no more juniors. Wonderful. Another small school.

" I'm Emmett Cullen." The seniors widened their eyes and took an unconscious step back.

"I'm Rosalie. Hale, that is."

"Jasper Hale." The kids visibly relaxed.

"Alice Cullen." She smiled so sweetly, the opposite you would have thought from a vampire.

"I'm Edward." His eyes dazzled. I squeezed his hand in protest to the appreciative stares the girls were now giving him. There was silence, and I realized it was my turn.

"I'm Isabella...Bella...Swan, I mean, Cullen, err, Hale." I stuttered.

"Hello Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Isabella Bella Swan Cullen Hale..." Naomi looked confused.

"No, just... Bella Hale." If I still could, I would be blushing. The tour continued, leading us all around the school grounds. Students paused on their way to class, watching the parade of vampires go by. When the tour was over, we walked into our first class. Biology. Edward and I sat together. And so it went. When lunch came, we selected a table. No one came to sit with us, until some of the seniors from the welcoming committee came.

"Hi, remember me? It's Naomi. This is Luke and Mimi. Can we sit here. I nodded before anyone could react. They sat beside us.

"Hey, Bella was it? Can I talk to you a second?" Mimi grabbed my arm, recoiling at the temperature. I stood and followed her to a secluded area of the cafeteria.

" Don't tell Naomi, but we're throwing her a suprise birthday sleep over party, wanna come?"

"I'll have to ask, but I think I'm free." I knew I was free. What else did a vampire have to do on the weekend? She smiled.

"Do ya think Edward could come?" Of course. She only wanted me for my husband.

"No, he's going to a club. He's like, addicted to them." I heard a low growl from behind me, and snickered. Sweet pay back.

"Oh, okay then. Sure. Bring your sleeping bag." Oh. Sleep over. I certainly was gonna love this. Note the sarcasm. I smiled and sat back down at our table. I watched the other Cullens, who were experts at this stuff. Everyone looked away. I poked Edward.

"So, which club are you going to tonight?" I asked quickly, snickering.

"I don't appreciate that comment at all." He said, a sly smile creeping onto his lips. He turned to face me, and then said loud enough for half the cafeteria to hear, "So, how's that embarrassing rash coming along?" I glared at him, then got my own idea. I glanced at Alice, who smiled and nodded, already having seen my plan. Edward shot her a questioning glance. "Pokemon theme song?" She nodded, and launched into a detailed description of the last episode she watched, providing me with a distraction. I took my bowl of chicken noodle soup and stood up behind him. Somehow he didn't notice me. I lifted it up, and dumped it on his head. The Cullens burst out laughing, all except Edward, who's face was stuck in a mask of shock.

"So, is that enough of an answer for you?" I whispered in his ear, before taking my seat. His face changed and before I knew it, my shirt was stained with tomato sauce, noodles clinging to my arms.

"Oh no you didn't just mess with the new designer shirt!" Alice shrieked, tossing pudding at Edward, but missing and hitting Rosalie.

"Oh! You're gonna get it, pixie!" She attempted to throw a pizza at Alice, but it hit Jasper. Emmett threw a burger at Alice for the fun of it. And with that, some boy behind us shouted

"FOOD FIGHT!" And the cafeteria was a war ground. We weren't acting our age at all. Well, maybe I was, but the rest of my family wasn't, shouting war cries and throwing food all over. It would have been a perfect day if the principal had not walked in right behind Rosalie, and if she had not ducked when I threw a pie at her, and if the principal's toupee had not slipped to the side, and if he had not shouted

"You! And you, you... well, all of the new juniors! MY OFFICE!" The Cullens smiled wryly at each other, and followed the principal with our head held high.

"What were you thinking?" He demanded in that threatening yet soft and calm voice all principals had somehow acquired over the years. "A disturbance on the first day of school."

"How do ya know it was us, teach?" Edward asked. Looks like we were going to be rebels. He fumed silently.

"Oh, so we're playing that game, eh? Well. I've got a really fun game to play. It's called suspended! What I do, is I call you're parents, and then send you home! Fun fun fun!" He sneered, and we laughed.

"That's the worst comeback I've ever heard." Jasper scoffed. The principal walked over to the phones. We sat in the hard plastic chairs, waiting for our "parents" to collect us. I was a little worried at their reaction, but everyone else was totally calm. They walked in, apologized to the teachers, and led us home.

"So Bella's first immortal high school experience is to be rebels?" Esme asked. I nodded.

"She struck the first blow." Edward told Esme, pointing at his noodle covered head. She laughed. We arrived at the Cullen house quickly, and Edward and I retired to our room.

"We have an entire empty day ahead of us. What would you like to do?" He asked. I had an idea, but it would be tricky. I wanted to learn more about each member of our little family. Through their memories.


	7. Trouble

Chapter 7

"I want to go visit our lovely family." Edward could see something was up, but said nothing. He looked at me suspiciously. We ran downstairs, and found Esme and Carlisle in the living room. I smiled and focused on Esme. All I knew was that she jumped off a cliff. So I focused and sat beside her on the couch. I smiled and put my hand on her shoulder.

_I held the frail child in my arms. It cried loudly, the sound of a healthy child. It was adorable. _

_"It's a boy. Congratulations." The doctor smiled at me, and I pulled my son close. His name would be Simon. Just as his late father had wished upon his deathbed. "His name?" The doctor asked._

_"Simon." I declared, my voice weak from the labor. The kind man nodded. I sat back and fell asleep._

_"Esme! Wake up!" I awoke to the worried voice of that same kind man. "We need your permission to bring Simon into open heart surgery, or he'll die." I nodded, shocked, and the frantic man hurried off. I sat in that room for hours, awaiting Simon's fate. The kind man walked in with a miserable expression on his face, and at that moment I begun to weep. I wept for my husband. I wept for my son. I wept for it was all I had left. That night I left the hospital, and made my way to the great cliffs to the east of our town. If I had no children I had nothing to live for. So I walked to the edge. I saw in the dark abyss a reflection of my life. Dark swirling agony. I love you Simon. And with that, I jumped. _

I yanked my hand away, having no intention of feeling the bone shattering impact of the ground. At that point I noticed the Cullens crowded around me. Maybe because once again impossible tears ran down my cheeks.

"Simon was so beautiful..." I muttered. Esme's jaw dropped.

"Bella, is there something you haven't told us?" Carlisle asked, knowing very well Esme's former son's name. I nodded, embarrassed.

"Well, when I touch someone and focus, I can see their memories." Edward stared at me, aghast.

"You saw my memory." He stated. I'm sure he remembered the night we found Mia. I nodded. "Which one?" He was obviously fearing the running and screaming. Again.

"Well, you first woke up after the transformation." He looked relieved. We went back up to our room without another word.

"Why?" He asked.

"Hmm?" Although I already knew what he wanted to know.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know." I looked down, ashamed. He coaxed my chin up with one finger.

"It's okay, Bella." I smiled a little. We had an entire day all to ourselves.

"Bellabellabella!!" Maybe not.

"Yes Alice?" I groaned. She appeared at the door.

"Pleeeease?" She begged, and Edward groaned.

"No, Alice! Go away!" He shifted me behind him, so that he was between Alice and me.

"Aw, come on! If we're gonna be rebels, we need a new look!" Crud. Makeover.

"Only if I get to do it to you!" I decided it might be fun. Alice grinned and grabbed our hands.

"Mmkay, well, I was thinking maybe pink streaks, Bella? Eyeliner. Definitely. Oh! We need to get you a whole new wardrobe... no skulls though. We aren't going that far." Alice prattled on as she tugged us toward her bathroom, where Rosalie had her hands on Emmett's shoulders, probably holding him down. She smiled wickedly.

"Edward should get a buzz cut!" Emmett declared. Edward glared at him.

"Naw, he's already threatening enough. Maybe a little black added to the wardrobe though..." Alice examined him with an eagle eye. At that moment Carlisle burst through the door, looking tired and stressed.

"She's done." Everyone dropped what they were doing and rushed down to the basement. I saw the young girl laying there on the pull out couch. Her eyelids were fluttering. Her eyes opened, revealing a deep, pulsing red. Edward and Carlisle made eye contact for a second, before Edward gently pushed me forward. I looked at him, shocked. they wanted me to explain this new world to the girl? He nodded. As always, I was an open book.

"Uh, hey Mia. How are you feeling?" I asked shakily, while Rosalie rolled her eyes. Mia eyed me carefully.

"I'm fine. Not to pry, but you look a lot like my dad's new wife... ugh, what's her name? Uhhh... R something..." Mia looked around at our faces.

"Renee?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled a bit.

"Well, technically, I'm your half sister by marriage." I told her.

"Bella?" She tilted her head to the side slightly. It was my turn to nod.

" And Mia? Well, you'll probably not believe this, but... well, you...well, things have changed. A lot. And this'll be pretty hard to take in..." I knew I was stalling. "Well, you kinda sorta have been transformed into a vampire..." I looked her straight in the eyes. They were deeply skeptical.

"Yeah, and werewolves exist too." She said, voice dripping with sarcasm. She had no idea. Carlisle, thank god, decided to save me now.

"I'm afraid she's telling the truth. Now, Bella, could you put your talent to good use and see which wolf did this to her?" I nodded and concentrated hard while putting my hand on her shoulder.

_I wandered through the forest. Stupid family. Stupid life. Stupid new wife. My world was being crushed into a million tiny little pieces. And it was all Renee's fault. I heard feet running in the bushes, and I dived behind a bush. I peeked through it, revealing nine men and one women. The biggest one was supporting another._

_"Jacob! Come on! You have to wake up!" The big one shook the Jacob guy, who he was supporting. He laid Jacob down on the grass. _

_"Sam, shaking him is not gonna help." Sam looked helplessly at the speaker. _

_"Then what do you suggest, Paul?" _

_"We kill that vampire." My eyes widened and I sucked in a breath. _

_"Did you hear that?" Sam asked. Everyone nodded. Paul spotted me in the bush. _

_"There! She was probably sent by those leeches!" Before my eyes, his shape twisted sickeningly, he transformed into a giant gray wolf, teeth sparkling in the sunlight. He rushed toward me, and I saw Jacob sit up and watch as the Paul man, well, wolf, attacked me and sent me sprawling. The last thing I heard before the world went black was Jacob saying_

_"She was right. We are murderers."_

Oh. My. God. I yanked my hand away, and it stung as if I had been the one to swipe her. My chest ached and I swore if someone gave me a marker I could draw exactly where Paul struck.

"Paul." I said quietly. I heard Edward breathe a sigh of relief. The same relief was running through my body. At least it wasn't Jake. At least he wasn't the one to hurt an innocent girl. I finally took in her age. She seemed about fifteen, maybe fourteen. I finally had the little sister I had always wanted. She had jet black hair, long and tied in a tight braid. Her clothes were torn and blood soaked.

"Alice, we should raid my closet, and find her something to wear." She nodded, and ran off, coming back after only a few seconds. She held up a white tank top and blue jeans. She handed them to Mia.

"Go in there to get changed." Alice nodded to the small closet to our left. Mia got changed and was looking freaked out as she came out.

"Ugh. Y'know what? Time for a make over." She grasped Mia's hand, and pulled her away. I fell into Edwards arms, more tears streaming down my cheeks. He patted my back comfortingly.

"Why me? Huh?" I growled at him softly. He laughed quietly.

"Danger magnet." Jasper called from behind us, making me laugh. At least I had my family. My world. I kissed Edward softly. My love. So we climbed the stairs and told the boys to stay in Alice's room while us girls fixed Mia up. I was finally no longer the barbie doll. I should get them something like that for christmas, one of those giant barbie head things that were used to give makeovers to. This would be my first real christmas with Edward, I realized.

"Earth to Bella? Hand me the hairspray!" Rosalie shouted at me. I handed it to her and observed their work. They were untwisting her braid, and cutting her hair short. Mia was kind of just sitting there, in a trance, amazed and taking all this in. Alice grabbed me and plopped me in another chair.

"Hmmm, do ya like this shade, or this shade?" She dangled two tubes of hot pink hair dye in front of me. I pointed to the lighter one. I closed my eyes as she snipped, cut, and dyed my hair. She spun me around to face the mirror when she was done. I actually liked the look. She had cut my hair shorter, but only a little, and one of my forelocks was now a brilliant pink. She had donned my lips with dark red lipstick, and did some smoky looking thing with my eyes.

"Devastatingly dangerous." I heard a familiar voice through the door.

"HEY! No peeking in our thoughts!" Alice scolded him, and he chuckled. "Now, you guys go hunting or something, we've gotta shop." A familiar sparkle came into her eyes, and we ran off into my car, suprise suprise. Edward must have made a deal with them or something, because they forced me to drive. I actually did an okay job of it.

"Wait, aren't we fifteen or something?" I asked Alice. She giggled.

"Rebels, remember?" So I drove Rosalie, Alice, Mia, and myself to the only mall in town, and it was big. People stared as we walked through the snow and ice in spaghetti straps. We stalked into the mall like an army, seeing some members of our school stop and stare at my new look. We pulled blacks and grays off the racks, cute hats and chain belts. When we got to the counter, Alice and I had a stare down.

"I'm gonna pay, Bella. Get used to it." She growled at me.

"It's time I pitch in. I'm a Cullen, err... Hale, now too." I slipped a little, and corrected myself when I saw Naomi approaching. Alice followed my gaze.

"Last name?" Alice muttered to Mia.

"Mallard" She responded. I burst out laughing. She looked at me questioningly.

"A mallard is a duck...Bella Swan, Renee Duck!" I managed to spit out between giggles. Rosalie cracked a smile, while Alice burst into hysterics with me. Naomi reached us, and looked at us like we were insane. We probably were. I laughed even harder at her expression. By this time Rosalie was giggling, Mia was laughing, and me and Alice were rolling on the floor.

"Righty-o..." Naomi said, and walked away.

"We...scared...her away!" Rosalie declared between giggles. The man at the cash was staring at us. I wondered what his view of the incident was. Four gorgeous girls have a fight, then start laughing their heads off for no apparent reason. Way to stay inconspicuous. I held up my credit card, and he took it with shaking hands. I laughed some more. Alice was still on the ground, trying to glare at me but not succeeding. We stumbled out the door, still doubled over with laughter. Alice drove because I had trouble when I was serious, let alone crying with laughter. When we got home, we took our new supplies and decked everyone else up in modern rebel style. Basically, everyone had backwards baseball caps, chain belts and a wardrobe consisting of black, white, and gray. The girls had streaks in their hair, Alice had a white bit, Rosalie had blue, I had pink, and Mia had green. The boys styled their hair into spikes for Jasper, a fohawk for Emmett, and Edward kept his regular hair, because it was too cute to change. I had changed into a black mini skirt, and a gray tank top that said, of course, "Devastatingly Dangerous". Alice had it made. I couldn't wait for school the next day. It would be hilarious. They were already making up jokes and comebacks to the teachers.

The next day, Mia stayed home. We stepped onto the bus with an air of power. For some wacky reason, we still liked the taste of gum. Mainly because, as I learned from the new rebel Emmett, a vampire created it. Name? Marcus Volturi. So we chewed spearmint as we walked down the isle, sending black glares at random people. I had switched my contacts to black. The rest of them were just thirsty. We took our seats, and said 'What're you lookin at?' to most of the people on the bus, for we gained many stares. I got a thrill from the experience. I had always had to be the mom, so I was always a good girl. I never spoke back, I never insulted people, I never fought. Looks like that was about to change. When Naomi got on the bus, she came and sat tentatively across from us.

"Um, hi guys!" She said nervously, probably because she was sitting behind Emmett and he had turned to glare. Mimi came to sit beside her friend, and threw me a wink. Edward stifled a laugh. I looked at him questioningly. He reached up to itch his temple, but I knew that meant she said something funny in her mind. I rolled my eyes before turning back to Mimi.

"Uh, I see you've got a new look..." Mimi said, scanning my clothes.

"Ya, Mom has a rule. First day, we gotta be good. Then we get to be free." I lied, pretty convincingly. She nodded and smiled, seeming undisturbed by our appearance. Mimi was the kind of girl I would have been friends with in Phoenix. When we got to school, we walked down the halls, slamming lockers and popping our gum. The principal rounded the corner and gaped at us.

"Dude, move it or loose it." Alice said, shoving past him. We walked slow enough to be just a few moments late for class. We went into the class, and the teacher tutted.

"Please take a seat." He told us. We each looked at each other, and picked up the nearest chairs. Emmett knocked someone off his.

"Where do we take them?" Rosalie asked. The class burst into hysterics.

"No, I meant sit down." The teacher explained, flustered. We all sat on the floor, chairs still raised above our heads.

"How's that?" Edward asked. The teacher fumed.

"Principals office! NOW!" His face was turning red... I stopped breathing. Edward noticed, and clamped a hand over Emmett's mouth, and said,

"Fine." We got up and walked out.

"What the heck! I had the best comeback ever!" Emmett screamed at Edward as we walked.

"Well, I just thought you would rather us not be exposed." Emmett looked at him, puzzled. "Blood was rushing to his face, doofus. And we have a newborn right here." He tapped my shoulder. Emmett's eyes went wide.

"Whoops..." He breathed. We made it to the office, and kicked open the principals door. He looked up, and seeing us, scowled.

"What happened?" He asked. Emmett explained how we were totally innocent, and the teacher was a liar.

"And that is how the monkeys riding unicorns framed us into getting in trouble." Emmett finished. We were all laughing hysterically now. The principal called Esme and Carlisle again, and this time we were suspended for two days. We walked home with smiles on our faces.

"So, you told him unicorns and monkeys brainwashed the teacher?" Esme asked Emmett with difficulty. Emmett nodded. We laughed again.

"What? It was a good idea at the time!" He complained jokingly. We sat around watching television all day. Until Emmett wanted to have some fun.

"Hey guys, let's play truth or dare!" Edward and I ran upstairs without even responding. No way were we being dared to eat Emmett's concoctions.

"So, love, what shall we do now that we finally have a day to ourselves?" Edward asked, smiling crookedly at me. I rolled my eyes.

"I dunno." I looked around the room for some source of entertainment, and my eyes fell upon a scrabble board.

"Scrabble?" Edward asked, following my gaze. I nodded.

It had been a few hours, and I had gotten Edward into a bad mood.

"Honestly, that is not a word!" He declared.

"Ya it is!" I insisted.

"How in the world is "chamersofaz" a word?" He glared at me.

"People make up words. I am a person. Someone made the word dog. Someone made the word house. I made the word chamersofaz." I was losing and needed something to turn it around.

"You can't make up words!" He sighed, frustrated.

"You can in Bella land!" I declared, and he raised an eyebrow.

"Bella land?" He questioned, his good humor returning. But I was suddenly speechless, my mouth dropping open.

"What? Bella?" I couldn't respond. I ran to get a mirror, and shoved it at him.

"Look at yourself and smile." I said breathlessly. He did as I asked, puzzled, then saw the reason for my frenzy.

"Oh my lord..." He exclaimed, dropping the mirror in shock. We ran out of the room, chamersofaz forgotten. We ran to Carlisle's office.

"What can I do for you today?" He asked us, smiling warmly. Edward clamped his mouth shut. " Did you fall again Bella?" He joked. I shook my head.

"It's Edward. Something happened. Big." I tried to explain, and failed miserably. "Open your mouth, Edward." He shook his head.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"You have to see it..." I told him, helpless. This was impossible. There was no words to describe what happened. Well, I'm sure Jacob could find one...Jacob...

_I watched as Paul swiped at the girl. Too late, Sam shouted_

_"No! Paul! Back!" I saw her frightened eyes concentrate on me as her eyelids fluttered. I came to a heart wrenching realization._

_"She was right... we are murderers." My head started to hurt. Too much. Way too much had gone on. Had I been... drunk? Yes, I remembered now. I...I attacked them. I declared war on her, on her family. I had tried to exterminate the leech who she called her husband. And ended up almost destroying her best friend. I was worse than a murderer...I was a true monster._

Oh wow. My mind swirled. I just saw a memory with no physical contact. I blinked.

"Who's memory did you see?" He asked, recognizing the blank look I had on my face.

"Jacob. But it doesn't matter!" I had a headache too now. I guess whenever I saw a memory I took something from it. An aching chest, tears, fear, a headache... I tried to focus on the current tragedy.

"Well, it does. Edward can wait." Carlisle sat me down firmly in a leather office chair. "What did you see?"

"Paul attacking Mia, again. And I heard Jacob thinking about murderers. And he was sorry for declaring war." I quickly summarized, pointing at Edward. "But there's you're problem."

"Edward. Open your mouth." Carlisle demanded. Edward shook his head again.

"I won't kiss you till you do." I declared.

"Fine. But this is fueling every vampire stereo type known to man." Edward said, leaving his mouth open. Carlisle gasped at what he saw. For in Edward's mouth lay two new, pearly white, straight from the myths, vampire fangs.


	8. Knowledge

Chapter 8

"Well, my only possible conclusion would be a mid life crisis." Carlisle sat at his desk, across from me and Edward. Edward looked miserable.

"Vampires have mid life crisis's?" I asked in disbelief. Carlisle nodded solumnly.

"I'm afraid they do. For a human, a mid life crisis would be focused on a fear of growing old. For a vampire, there isn't that fear. However, we still have the crisis. In short, we turn into our worst fears." I nodded. That made sense.

"And Edward's biggest fear is being a true monster." I glanced at Edward, who refused again to open his mouth. Carlisle nodded. I noticed Edward's expression was murderously angry. "I wouldn't be suprised if he needed to sleep in a coffin, or got burnt by the sun, or any of those riduculas myths." Edward's expression got even more furious, if that was possible.

"How long will this last?" I asked. I hated seeing Edward this miserable.

"A week." Carlisle answered. That was the last straw. Edward shoved his chair away and stomped through the door. Alice came up the hall, laughing.

"A real vampire. God, this is hilarious." She smiled brightly. And innocently. Too innocently.

"You saw this coming!" I realized with a start, glaring daggers at her. She nodded, unrepentant. I hoped her crisis was something like a fear of clowns. Now that would be something to laugh about. I ran up the stairs after Edward, and found him laying on the couch, fast asleep, one arm covering his eyes. I heard his breathing even out. Wow. The tables had turned. Now I was the one who was wathing him sleep. I almost laughed out loud when he began to talk.

"No. Don't let her! Don't let the cat steal my muffin!" He rolled over, falling off the couch, awaking with a start. That time I didn't hold back my laughter.

"You...fell asleep! And, were talking, and..." I laughed even harder at his expression. Alice was in the doorway laughing too.

"That's the good part about my visions. I get to see it happen twice." She smiled brightly and pranced away. Emmett came through the door with a bed in one hand, twisting to get it through the door.

"Special delivery, for the sleepy head." He smiled wickedly, and Edward groaned, sitting up grogily.

"Soo, I was talking, was I?" He asked me sheepishly, trying to make a joke of it. I smiled and nodded. "What did I say?" He prompted.

"You told someone to not let the cat steal your muffin." I chukled again. He groaned, and went over to the bed.

"I don't think you'll need a coffin." Carlisle came to the door now. I smiled in relief. Then frowned.

"Wait! What am I supossed to do all night?" I asked, and Edward laughed.

"Whatever you want, my dear. I am going to sleep!" He declared almost happily. I shoved him over to one side.

"You sleep over there. I'm gonna watch you like you watched me, stalker." I declared. He smiled.

"Night Bells." He murmered before falling asleep. He looked so peaceful, laying there. Like my angel. I snuggled closer to him. Wait a second... he wasn't really asleep. Look who was the bad actor now. He was probably going to shout boo or something and scare me out of my skin. Two could play at that game.

"Alice, come here." I whispered, feinging an attempt to not 'wake him up'. She came, already in on my plan.

"I'm a barbie girl." She assured me. Meaning she was singing that song in her head.

"So, did you hide the body?" I whispered, eyes flickering to Edward's face.

"Yup. Tanya is officially disposed of." She whispered back. "How'd you kill her again?"

"Well, it wasn't to hard. We played around for a while but in the end she was no match for me. Show her to mess with me." I smiled wickedly, and Edward tensed up. Alice nodded.

"Well, did you make sure the rest of them were taken care of too?" She asked, pretending to be frantic. " I'm pretty sure Mary was there." I nodded, as if Mary was a real person.

"She was the easy part. I never knew humans tasted that good!" I smiled, and Edward shot up.

"What are you two talking about?" He asked, betrayal on his face.

"Edward? You were awake that whole time?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. He nodded tensly. I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing. Alice joined in, and his face lit up with realization.

"Hey! You tricked me!" Now he sounded hurt. Alice shrugged.

"You were going to trick her." She smiled wide. Edward snarled, and rolled over, facing to wall, and closing his eyes pointedly. Alice rolled her eyes and left, muttering "Crybaby" under her breath. I wrapped my arms around Edward.

"C'mon, it was just a joke." I forcibly turned him over and kissed him, gettng nicked by one of his fangs in the process. I ignored it, and Edward smiled a little, closing his eyes and falling asleep, for real this time. I watched him. He mumbeled incoherently about srabble, and for some odd reason, Barney, but nothing clear untill one point, at one or two, he exlaimed loudly.

"Bella!" He cried, distressed. I stroked his hair, like a baby, comforting him in whispers. He threw out one arm.

"Don't do this! Please! For me!" He whipped his head around. "No! Bella! She..she jumped. All my fault. My fault..." His face was distorted in pain. Wait! Hold it! Jumped? No. No no no no no. Those words were exactly what he had "said" when I jumped off the cliff. What his voice had said. He was watching me kill myself. I wanted to wake him, tell him I was fine. But I couldn't. I kissed the side of his neck. "Keep swimming." He muttered despratly. "Stop it! Don't you dare give up! Fight! Damn it Bella, keep fighting! No! Bella, no!"He tossed and turned. He was reliving me drowning. That was it.

"Edward. Wake up. I'm here. Wake up." I shook him gently. He didn't open his eyes. "Edward?" I shook him hard now. He wouldn't wake up. "Carlisle! Come here! He won't wake up!" Now I was panicing. Carlisle was there in a second, pulling the blankets away. Edward kept talking.

"He took her. She loves him. I'm gone. Volturi." He thrashed around more. Carlisle sghed.

"Don't worry. He's afraid of loosing you. That fear is fighting to break through. So, he'll turn into a 'real' vampire, but when he's sleeping, he'll relive something happening to you." Carlisle explained. I shook him.

"Wake him up! Just...wake him up." My voice turned helpless, and I started to cry. He was in so much pain.I put my hand on his forehead, almost by instinct. I felt the pull of a memory...no, a dream.

_I watched as he carried my love away. I had to kill myself. There were no other options. Wait, what was that? I felt myself divided in half..._

I felt the percpective change. I was focusing so hard on saving him, I became my own charactor in his dream.

_"Thank god. Edward, this is a dream. Just please wake up!" I cried to Edward, who was floating in the water. He was tredding water, just as I was. He looked confused. _

_"Nice try. I can't sleep. Wow. You must be my subconcious! I wished so hard for Bella, that you gave me one!" He smiled a little, and his head turned, distracted. I looked there too, and watched myself, my human self, be saved by Jacob. I hated him. Edward took my hand._

_"I love you..." _

I yanked my hand away, and Edward sat up, fully concious.

"I love you too." I smiled, and he hugged me feircly.

"Do me a favor and always come back when I have a dream like that." He smirked, and pulled away.

"Are you still tired?" Carlisle asked, and Edward shook his head. I felt relived. Carlisle left and we started researching 'real' vampires, seeing what they needed, and everything about them. All too soon dawn broke.

"Ugg! School!" I complained. Edward shook his head.

"We're suspended, remember?" I smiled. I found an Ipod in one of my drawers, and it had Alice written all over it. It was an Iphone. Yipee. I slipped in the earphones. She must have picked out all of my favorite songs, and put them onto one playlist. I layed back, listening to them all. Edward went downstairs to watch t.v. After a while, I got up, looking for my laptop, so I could put one song on that was missing. I left the Ipod playing and pranced down the stairs, humming along, eyes closed, hand on the banister.

"Eddy, where did you put my laptop? I asked when I reached the ground floor, opening my eyes. Oh. Crap. Edward stood off to the side of the doorway, eyes tight. Calisle slapped his head with his palm. My Ipod fell to the ground. Woops. Charlie and Renee stared at me from the doorway with wide eyes.

"Go!" Alice muttered quietly, too low for them to hear. I spun on my heels and rushed upstairs. I took cover on the bed, and listened to the frantic explinations of my family.

"Bella, love, they know your there. Come down."  
Edward yelled in defeat. Trying to act human, I guessed. I slipped my contacts in quickly before walking down.

"Dad! Mom! What a suprise!" I smiled tersly. They glared.

"What's going on?" He asked suspiciously, always the cop. I rolled my eyes. A contact fell out. Crud. I must not have put them in right because I was rushing. I looked up at Charlie, stunned. He looked back at me, and I saw my reflection in his eyes. One brown eye, one blood red. Not the best combination.

"I think we need to have a chat." Carlisle tried to smooth it over. Charlie and Renee went to sit on the couch, backs to the giant window. The rest of us sat down.

"What happened? What have you done to my baby?" Renee asked, tears budding in her eyes.

"Nothing, mom, I'm fine." I said, slipping the other contact out.

"Your eyes...your skin..." Charlie tried to process it all.

"It's...a resault of the Alaskan climate." Carlisle struggled. I rested my head in my hands. Charlie was way too smart to fall for that. He looked like he was about to argue, but I caught a whiff of an all too familiar scent. Jacob Black crashed through the window.

"You'll pay Cullen!" He growled, his back to Charlie and Renee. With that he morphed into the creature he truly was.


	9. Check Mate

Chapter 9

Edward smacked himself in the forehead. Charlie's eyes were wide, and Renee had fainted.

"Jacob! You idiot!" I shouted. He cocked his head at me. Charlie was pulling out his gun.

"No!" Edward shouted at Charlie. He fired anyway, but missed, the bullet bouncing off Emmett. Emmett looked down at the spot, then realized he was supposed to be hurt.

"Oh no! The agony!" He got up and stumbled around. "I see the light!" He fell backwards, straight through the wall.

"Emmett!" Alice scolded. Charlie blinked, the gun slipping out of his head. Seeing the bullet, Jacob turned around, and in response dashed back out the window, then came back through the door in human form.

"Um, hi guys, supp?" He tried. I shook my head. He sat on the couch, throwing an arm around me. I slapped him and shook it off.

"Jacob, Bella, Edward, upstairs. We will sort this out." Esme spoke up in an authoritative tone, and Edward automatically got up. I followed, and Jacob unwillingly traveled deeper into our domain. We slammed into a room I hadn't seen before. It looked like a conference room. It had a projector on a stand, one wall made of glass, and a long table.

"You idiot!" Edward growled at him. "You couldn't have taken ten seconds to sniff out a human?" Jacob held up his hands.

"Hey, I had other things on my mind. Like a certain scum trying to steal my girl!" I slapped him.

"Your girl? I'm married, Jake." Jacob slapped me.

"Did you just slap Bella?" Edward asked, his tone soft and dangerous.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jacob demanded of Edward. He chuckled darkly.

"You have no idea..." Edward glared up at Jacob. Edward shoved him. In turn, Jacob shoved Edward. Edward landed a well aimed punch in Jacob's jaw. Jacob grabbed at his mouth.

"I told you if you kissed her again I'd break your jaw." Edward growled. Jacob was shuddering.

"Uh, guys...stop it. We have two humans downstairs about to discover both of us. Freaking out isn't the best thing to do right now." Edward glanced at me, and Jacob, taking advantage of the situation, pushed Edward, hard. He flew through the glass wall, and I heard a sickening crash below.

"Edward!" I jumped out without a second thought. I fell as if in slow motion, and saw Edward laying motionless on a smashed car. I landed, without falling miraculously, beside the remains. I yanked Edward down.

"Edward! Are you all right?" I asked franticly. He opened his beautiful topaz eyes.

"Yeah. Oh that mutt is going to pay..." He got up swiftly. "But first, this car isn't the best thing to leave behind. For now we'll throw it into the forest, and clean up later." He reasoned. I nodded, and he picked the unrecognizable vehicle, and tossed it with ease into the trees. I heard something drop behind me, and I spun towards it. Phil stood there, eyes wide, coffee mug on the ground. Edward cursed quietly. I slapped him automatically on the arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked, confused.

"A gentleman should not even know words like that!" I scolded. He rolled his eyes. We looked back toward Phil to find he wasn't there.

"Edward just threw a car into the forest!" We heard his voice in the house. I glanced at Edward. This was bad. Really bad. Charlie and Renee knew about the wolves, and what other explanation was there for what Phil saw except vampires? We headed into the house, braced for anything.

"Please, stay calm! Everything will be explained!" Carlisle was trying frantically to calm the humans, and failing. Renee had resumed consciousness. Waves of calm were rolling from Jasper, who's face was scrunched in concentration. They settled slightly when the waves gained a new edge of lethargy.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Charlie demanded, always the cop. "And don't say nothing. Because you guys are...different. Not human." I stared into his eyes, and saw that deep down he knew the truth. Not just that we weren't who we said we were, but he knew...knew everything. But it was all subconscious. His mind rejected every word...

_I watched Bella move around the kitchen comfortably. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Edward... Her eyes lit up, and she rushed to the door. I stayed seated as she let him in. They came into the kitchen, my baby rambling about the few hours she spent without him. He listened patiently, a slight smile on his lips. He took a seat across the table from me._

_"Hello Charlie." He greeted me pleasantly. I grunted. It didn't seem to bother him. He watched Bella move, slight worry etched in his features. I had to admit, the stack of pans she was sifting through did seem unstable. Suddenly he was gone from my view, and I glanced around. He held Bella in his arms, the stack of pots crashing to the floor. He muttered something in her ear, making her blush. He flashed a smile, revealing a set of pure white teeth. He was just a little too perfect. Too fast, too strong... I shook the suspicion off. I had been focusing on something else, and hadn't been watching. Yeah, that was it. He sat Bella on the ground, making sure she was steady, before coming back to the table. Once again he watched her, and I saw his eyes slip a little too low before darting to the refrigerator. I had to face facts. My baby was growing up._

I blinked, severing the connection. I glared at Edward. His eyes were on the floor. He must have seen the memory as Charlie remembered.

"I saw that." I growled at him before turning back to Charlie.

"Bells...what happened?" He asked, grim. I bit my lip slightly, glancing around. Carlisle sighed, and nodded at me. 'Tell him' he mouthed. I squared my shoulders, and stared at him, keeping my expression blank.

"We aren't human. You're right. We are...vampires." I said the last word just loud enough for human ears. He sat back slowly, heaving a deep breath.

"Jake isn't." He muttered.

"No, I'm not." Jacob himself spoke up. I hadn't noticed him come in. "I'm a werewolf. So is Sam, and our whole group down in La Push. Before you ask, Billy knows everything." Charlie blinked.

"You mean those nice boys, oh what are their names...." Charlie tried to remember.

"Sam, Paul, Jared..." Jacob was cut off with a screech from Mia, who I hadn't noticed.

"Paul! He killed me!" She exclaimed. I groaned. Did she realize she wasn't helping? Charlie blinked.

"Who are you? Wait...arn't you...Mia!" Renee exclaimed. This was all going downhill. Phil looked at his daughter in disgust.

"Stay away from me you...you parasite!" He shouted when she tried to embrace him.

"But...daddy..." She looked at him, confused. He stepped away from her. Carlisle appeared at my side.

"We need to get them out of here, so we can cover up." He whispered in my ear. I nodded. I knew what would get them out of here.

" You can't tell anyone. We only knock out a few humans a day, so keep it on the down low." I told them, lowering my voice, feigning caution. Jacob was about to say something, but Edward elbowed him, seeing my plan. Charlie was staring at us with wide eyes.

"Sure, not a soul." He lied pathetically. He got up. "Let's go..." They all but ran out the door. Sighing, I closed my eyes, sinking to the couch. Then I popped back up.

"They have no car. Edward squished it." Carlisle looked at me strangely. Then I realized one more key element. "The Volturi." Edward stiffened.

"What's a volturi?" Mia asked. Alice explained in rushed tones.

"Basically the royal vampire family, bent on destroying all who disobey them, and humans who know about the vampire realm." Mia blinked blankly.

"Oh." I rolled my eyes coming back to the matter at hand.

"Well-" The sound of Carlisle's voice was abruptly cut off and my head began to swim.

_I stood, my head cast down, looking at the stone floor, and the feet I knew were inside my cloak. _

_"Alice Cullen." My master's voice boomed, and I glanced up, seeing only me, reflected in a million mirrors arranged for this purpose. Aro continued to speak._

_"You have betrayed the Volturi. You have stained our name. You have been banished." I could only stare into the mirror in front of me, gazing into my own pulsing red eyes._

I blinked, coming back to reality. I turned to stare at the pixie, a thousand questions in my eyes.

"What did you see?" Edward asked, his arms winding comfortingly around my waist.

"I saw...Alice getting kicked out of the Volturi..." I muttered. Her eyes grew wide with shock. Or was it fear? I didn't care. I only vaguely saw Jasper running out the door, betrayal emanating from him. Carlisle held Edward back when he tried to run after him. Emmett ran in.

"What happened?" I looked up at him, and do a double take. His eyes were green!

"What the hell, Emmett?" Rosalie shrieked. He held up a dead daisy.

"Chlorophyl! Plant blood! It's yummy!" Rosalie slapped herself in the forehead.

"No Emmett, no! Bad dog!" Rosalie scolded. I couldn't help but giggle.

"I resemble that remark!" Jacob offered.

"People? Uh, hello? World about to know about vampire existence over here." I pressed. "Though it would be lovely to see how Edward looked before his transformation." Edward rolled his eyes, smiling my favorite crooked smile.

"Oh my god!" Jacob screeched. "Dude, you have fangs."

"Oh really? I didn't notice." Edward replied sarcastically. Jacob rolled his eyes.

"I was just saying." Carlisle addressed me.

"Well, it would be better if you kept it natural and went to that sleep over tonight." I had forgotten all about that! I glanced around, and saw that Alice was just sitting on the couch in shock.

"Kay, then I'd better be off." I was tired of all this anyway. I ran upstairs, packing my bag at super speed. I downstairs and to Edward's volvo, where he was, waiting for me. We sped down roads, and arrived at what I could only assume was Niaomi's place of dwelling. There were balloons tied to the rusty porch rails, and streamers littering the ground.

"Can I have a few twenties? I want to run to the store and get nail polish remover afterwards. Alice isn't telling me where hers is." He smiled, handing me a wallet that I slipped into my pocket. I gave Edward a kiss goodbye, purposely in view of the girls who were now waiting at the open door. Niaomi was soon at my side. I reluctantly climbed out of the car.

"Bye Edward!" She giggled flirtatiously. He blinked.

"Goodbye...oh what was your name again? Oh it doesn't matter. Later gaters. Love you, Bella." He sped off, and Niaomi sighed.

"Stay away from my man." I growled. She looked taken aback.

"Whatever." We walked up to the house. Through the open door, I saw a large collection of girls watching us. I barred my teeth at them, and they backed up a step. Smiling to myself, I stormed in.

"Okay Bella, you can get into your pajamas now." Mimi suggested cheerfully. I stepped around a wall, and after about five seconds, stepped back into the room, sleep wear and all. They blinked, glancing around at each other.

"Umm....okay, moving on. We've got horror movies by the boat load, and if we want a pizza, we all chip in." Niaomi instructed, and the girls started digging into their pockets. Recalling the wallet, I pulled it out.

"Hey, I have enough." I smiled brightly, and my classmates watched me pull my wallet out with skepticism. Opening it, I pulled up a random bill, and gasped in shock. The number on it was one zero zero. Edward!!!!! I handed the bill shakily to Mimi, before rushing to the bathroom, locking the door, and pulling out my phone. It rung only once before Edward picked up.

"What's the matter love?" He asked. I growled softly into the phone.

"The matter, Edward Cullen? Twenty. Twenty! How hard is it to give me a twenty! A hundred dollar bill!!!!" I whisper shouted. He chuckled.

"Oh love, you wouldn't have taken it if I had of told you it wasn't twenties." I growled again.

"Well, I was just asked to chip in for pizza. What are the humans thinking when I pull out a hundred?" There was silence from the other end. "Next time, give me what I ask for and _nothing more._" Snapping the phone shut, I glanced in the mirror. Crap! This was getting worse and worse! I had forgotten my contacts. My eyes were a sickly, pulsing red. Hoping they'd think it was just a trick with my new rebel look, I joined the girls again. They were sitting in a circle, staring at the bill.

"So you've ordered the pizza?" I asked, and their heads snapped up. Mimi nodded.

"Err, Bella? How'd you get a hundred dollars?" She asked nervously. Sighing, I sat beside her. The pull of her blood didn't seem to bug me as much as usual.

"My hus- err, boyfriend. He's kinda rich. So, when I asked for a roll of twenties, he just _had_ to replace them with something more." She obviously wasn't expecting that answer. Blinking, she turned to the bill in the center. A girl I didn't recognize spoke up.

"So there's more where that comes from?" She asked in a quiet voice. I nodded sadly. "Can...never mind." She looked at the ground. "No, it's okay, what did you want to ask?" My voice turned sweet and compelling. Since when could I do _that_? She blinked for a moment.

"Uh, if we could have some..." She looked dazed. I realized with a start this was how Edward had dazzled me. I put revenge on my to do list in the back of my mind. Smiling brightly, I pulled out the wallet, and emptied the contents. There were seven hundred dollar bills here. My anger at Edward grew as I handed one two each girl, then stuffed the remaining ones back into my pocket. Then there was a loud scream from upstairs, and a man came rushing down the stairs. He looked about fifty, with wild hair, looking like Einstein's. One leg was out of his trousers, and his shirt was buttoned wrong.

"I knew they were real!" He screamed in our faces. "I knew! You all called me crazy, but I knew!" With that, he ran out the front door. Niaomi's eyes were wide.

"Mom, what was that about?" She called up the stairs.

"He saw vampires on channel five apparently, sweetie." I raised my eyebrows. Whoever it was would have a date with the Volturi. Rushing to the television, we flipped it on, to channel five. A strawberry blond was holding a microphone, gesturing wildly. It flipped to a video clip, and Niaomi turned the volume up.

"This is security footage taped by the CIA. It shows disturbing images, and viewer discretion is advised." The caption read. It was just empty forest, except for a sleeping deer. But then the unthinkable happened. Jasper zipped into the picture. The camera zoomed in on his face, twisted in pain. He pounced on the deer as only an animal could, snapping it's neck effortlessly. Within seconds his mouth was on the neck, and his eyes slipped closed as he drank. My mind was spinning. How did he not see the cameras??? Was he really that sad? At this point, Jasper had thrown the deer down. I had a little hope, until a wolf stepped into the picture. The caption changed.

"There have been killings by a reported 'Giant Bear'. It is assumed this wolf is responsible for these. How the vampire fares against the wolf was the reason for allowing this clip to go on." The wolf, giant and russet, stepped into the place, and suddenly the sound was blaring around the room, too loud for my sensitive ears.

"Jacob, I'm not in the mood. Phase back or die." Jaspers voice growled. To my suprise, Jake was suddenly a human, black squares appearing on the screen to cover his naked status. Then there was something in his arm, and Jasper's expression was pure horror. Jacob fell to the ground. Once again, the caption changed.

"The deer the vampire ate was sedated. The wolf was sedated. The vampire is now sedated." Jasper clutched at his stomach before falling to his knees. One last time, the caption changed.

"We will be replaying this clip every ten minutes." My phone was already ringing before I could think to call Edward.

"Channel five." He said. His voice was furiously angry.

"I saw. What the hell was Jasper thinking? Didn't he see the cameras?" Some other place in my brain was noting the humans gaping mouths and wide eyes, but I took no action. It was over. Vampires were found out.  
"I don't know, Bells. He still has his phone, Alice saw you calling. So call." There was a dial tone in my ear. Glancing at the t.v, I saw it was a large white room, Jasper sitting in a cross legged position, across the room from Jacob's sleeping form. The microphone blared again. A speaker in the wall spoke up.

"Do you...um, need anything, s-s-sir?" The nervous voice addressed Jasper. Jasper snorted.

"Well, since there's little chance you'll let me out, then all you can do is call me Jasper, and give me a sharpie." I didn't have time for the television. I dialed his number, and the ringing echoed into my own ears. He picked up.

"Hello?" I heard his voice twice over. He pressed speaker phone, and set it onto the floor.

"Jasper, you have some major issues." I growled. The girls spun to look at me, backing away from me. "The Volturi hate me as it is. Are you seriously broadcasting our secret over live tv?" Mimi was in tears.

"Don't eat us!" She whimpered. I rolled my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake get up.

"I won't, promise. I'll explain later. Now Jasper, turn the speaker off and give me Jake." Jacob grabbed it the second Jasper turned speaker off.

"Bella!" He shouted in relief.

"Um, what the hell Jake! Wolf to human in public view!" He snorted.

"It wasn't in public."

"Then how did the CIA see?" That rendered him speechless. Sighing, I clapped the phone closed. The girls were cowering in the corner.

"Are you going to kill us?" Niaomi asked. I shook my head.

"Not me. I only drink animal blood, like the boy on t.v. Or plant blood, as Emmett so elegantly puts it. But I don't have time." As I spoke, a car honked outside. "I've got to go." Running out, I hopped in the car and within seconds we were off.

"Bella, this is insanity." I nodded. He sighed, his knuckles straining not to crush the wheel. The scenery was speeding past at alarming speed, but I didn't object. I noticed for the first time Alice and Emmett in the back seat.

"Dude, check it out! Ed's car is pimped out!" Emmett enthused, pressing a button. A t.v spun out from an invisible compartment in the ceiling.

"Rosalie." Edward answered my unspoken question. I watched Jasper and Jacob on the screen. His sharpie had been delivered, and Jasper was drawing on the walls. It said "COME GET ME VOLT" I assumed he meant Volturi. Jacob yawned, and leaned back to sleep. I didn't miss Jasper's devious smile.

"He's making Jake tired?" I asked, and Edward shrugged, concentrating on the road for once. Turning back to the t.v, I saw Jasper kneeling over Jacob and doing something. The view switched to another camera, showing he was now writing "Vampires rule!" and "I heart Alice" and "Down with the smelly mutts!" All over Jacob's chest. Stifling a giggle, I turned back to Emmett.

"Why are your eyes still green?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I'm still dead thirsty, I dunno why their not black yet." I nodded, and turned around just in time to lurch forward. We had stopped in front of a large white building. Edward's eyes became unfocused for a minute, then growled.

"Well, looks like the Volturi are here to step in." He got out of the car, slamming the door so hard the car rocked heavily. I got out, feeling sorry for the wrath Jasper was about to endure. Everything happened in a blur. I searched for a meaning in the bizarre jumble of images. Edward was running, then so was I. We were in front of a wall...then it was gone, Edward and I were concealed in the white dust, Jasper was hugging me tight, and there were guards, shooting hopelessly at me. There was an immensely large pressure, it seemed, in the center of my brain. Then everything snapped into focus with a jolt. There was a black line advancing. A wall, that I didn't understand at first, until I recognized Aro Volturi, advancing with a pleasant smile on his face. Edward was tense beside me. The pressure in my head was bordering on the edge of pain. Aro looked at me, with unveiled loathing, and my head exploded. Not literally, of course, but the pressure expanded. Burst from my mind in an invisible tidal wave. I watched Aro through the haze around me, at his eyes grown wide. Then, with shock, the rest of the world faded. It was him, and it was me. Him and me and black. Nothingness. Then slowly nothing turned to something, and images played around us. Aro talking to us, Jane using her power on Edward, the scene from so long ago. Aro watched the images around us. Then realization struck his features, and he smiled a lethal smile at me. And in that instant, I knew it was over. Everything was over. Aro would either kill everything I cared about, or threaten it, forcing me to join him. The world faded back in as I lost hope. The black wall stopped advancing. Edward growled, no doubt reading Aro's intentions.

"Dude, there's no point. It's live t.v" Edward pointed to a camera. "It's over. Secret's out." Then, as if to accent his words, the sun came out from behind it's veil, reacting with our skin to create a blinding rainbow effect. I heard human gasps from behind us. I turned to see a camera crew, camera focused on me. I knew the world would see us, as we truly were.

"Hi Charlie." I said, waving. Aro emitted a low growl.

"You still must be punished." He snarled, all false civility gone.

"Oh come on, you ruined my moment." His fierce red eyes focused on me.

"Of course, Isabella, Alice and Edward are always welcome in my court." This was it. The moment where we chose life or freedom. A reporter burst through our ranks.

"Sorry, but our viewing audience is very confused. Are you werewolves?" Aro started laughing. Not a humorous laugh, but a deadly chuckle. The reporter's eyes grew wide, and he backed away. Aro continued the menacing sound, growing in volume and malice. Edward and I exchanged glances.

"Like I said, the past, the future, and the present. Quite a lovely array of talents you have here. It's quite saddening that if you refuse, I'll hunt down every single one of you, and then you'll be dead." With that, he stepped aside, revealing three dead humans, covered in sickly sweet blood. I recognized the faces with a jolt of open horror. I forced myself not to faint, staring at my mother, her husband, and the dad I had come to love, laying lifelessly on the dirt. Edwards arms were around me, and it seemed like the end of the world. Then, not unlike the pressure in my head from before, a pressure started building, this time i the center. As my anger grew, so did the pressure. Black spots danced around the corners of my vision, and before my eyes, memories began to play. Not my memories, but a young boy with blondish hair and bright blue eyes. Aro gasped, and I knew they were his. The scene flipped, and a well built teen was laying in a river bed, writhing in pain. Then again, a healthy young vampire, cloak and all, standing beside who could only be Marcus and Ciaus. But there...beside Aro...another vampire. Looking the same age as the others, he shoved the others playfully as they did to him. Then out of the blue, blue sky, a shape flew. I heard Edward pull in a ragged breath, and saw the shape was a bat. I almost giggled at the other's fear. I mean, weren't they supposed to turn into bats? But the memory continued. The boys scattered from the creature, and it fluttered over the stranger's head. It landed on his head, and the boy fell to the ground, and was still. Gasping, I saw the irony of the situation. So there was more than one way to kill a vampire. The memory ended, and there was silence between us. Until a screeching could be heard. Then with horror, I remembered the second part of my power. I pulled any one element from the memory, and it manifested itself into the present. A bat was circling the clearing almost lazily, like he was deciding which of us to destroy first. And then our doom arrived.

A massive collection of bats, so plentiful they blotted out the sun. Screeching loudly, they descended upon us. But I wasn't scared. Because I began to understand. I didn't have two separate powers. No, in fact, they were intertwined so tightly that they only seemed different. I blacked out for mental protection. I saw memories. And my mind protected me from the horrors inside. The black cloud enveloped the enemy, and shrieks could be heard from within. I buried my face in Edward's chest, and waited until it was silent. Then I dared to look at what our current allies had left behind. Bloodless bodies littered the ground, faces frozen in shock and terror. I was reminded of a chess game. All the pawns and knights and bishops fallen, all that remained was the king, dragging in his last ragged breath, before he too died. The enemy was defeated. The king had fallen. Check mate.


	10. My Not So Romeo

Chapter 10

My mind still focused on the carnage we created, I wasn't aware of Edward leading me toward his car, of the assorted congratulations, wolf and vampire alike. The only one who remained bitterly quiet was Jasper. I knew he looked up to them, and me slaughtering them in an instant didn't help.

"I'm sorry Jasper..." I muttered. He shrugged.

"Whatever, Bella." He slowly walked away from the car. I bit my lip, impossible tears forming in my eyes. My true love wrapped my hand in his before starting up the car. Suddenly, there was a swarm of humans around us. I rolled down the windows, flipping on sunglasses.

"No comment." I flashed what I hoped was a winning smile, and Edward drove away. Finding the t.v again, I watched ourselves drive away. The screen flipped back to that same blonde news reporter.

"Today has been an incredible day. We have confirmed the following: Vampires do exist. Werewolves do exist. These two are bitter enemies. The king vampire was killed today. It is assumed the killer will take the throne." At that, I froze up completely. Edward spun the car to the side of the road, before sitting back and staring at me.

"I never thought of that." His features were grave. "Someone does have to take the throne." I looked at him in horror.

"You aren't suggesting I take the throne?" He nodded his head.

"What other options are there? If you paid attention, Marcus wasn't in the group. He escaped as the memory started playing. He's on the loose. So he'll be coming after you, my love." His hand caressed my cheek, and I closed my eyes. "In addition, Charlie, Renee...it's over, Bella. Vampires officially exist. No longer are we the stuff of legends. We aren't mythical anymore. If they were still alive...it would be different. We could go back to them, live as a true family. But we can't, and I'm so sorry. But I think it's our duty to take the throne. Maybe Carlisle is right. Maybe there is a higher purpose..." His voice was so persuasive, so compelling, so velvety soft, I almost agreed. But I questioned his motives.

"Edward, you want something, don't you?" I looked at him suspiciously, and he put on an expressionless mask.

"Of course not, love." Maybe it was shock setting in, but something was wrong here.

"Why?"

"Because you have nothing left. Everyone is dead." Sniffing the air, I realized Edwards scent was here, but not on him. I kept my expression smooth as I saw flaws. His eyes weren't that flat. His hair looked like it had been combed into perfection. Not Edward's disheveled style. And...in his smile there were no fangs!

"Carmen, get away from me." I whispered, and her eyes widened.

"Oh, you must be mistaking, love." I shook my head.

"Edward's going through his mid life crisis. He has fangs for the week." I got out of the car, and ran down the road. It didn't matter who saw. It was over. I arrived at the scene, and shoved past the reporters, to the real Edward, talking calmly to Carlisle. I hugged him from behind.

"Bella, where did you go?" He asked, picking me up and kissing my shoulder.

"Carmen pretended to be you, and was trying to convince me to take Aro's place. Come to think of it, she has your volvo about fifty miles out west." Anger flared in his eyes.

"I love you." He smiled, his fangs gleaming in the sunlight. "How did you find her out?" I snickered, touching his fangs gently. He laughed. "But she does present a good point. Shall you take the throne?" This was the Edward I knew. Leaving the decision purely up to me, carefully concealing the pain in his eyes. I bit my lip again.

"Keep your mouth shut, or they'll think we all have fangs." Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Bella, if you do take the throne, you can force all vampires to drink only animal blood. We could save the human race." I blinked, looking down. I either chose freedom for me, or life for everyone else. I knew the answer seemed so obvious, but I wasn't ready to give it all up. Why was it always me?

"Danger magnet." Edward whispered in my ear, guessing my thoughts. I laughed out loud.

"Kay, well we need to get these guys to leave." I suggested, pointing to the cameras. "Let's call a press conference." Carlisle nodded, and shouted.

"Everyone! There will be a press conference clearing everything up now. Please come here." Edward swung me up onto his shoulders, and soon there were microphones in my face, and lights in my eyes.

"Well, if you want to start, turn off those lights." It was immediately dark. "Okay. Any questions?" A million hands went up, just like in school. I pointed to the strawberry blonde girl from channel five.

"Are you vampires, and are you identical to the myths?" I smiled."We are certainly vampires. No, the myths are totally untrue. We sparkle in the sunlight, we have super speed and super strength. We don't sleep. We don't have to breathe. Our skin is rock hard, and cold. When you are bitten by a vampire, it takes three days for the venom to slip through your system." Again, the hands went up, and I picked another one, a guy with a black suit on.

"Do you in fact drink blood." I sighed. I had expected this.

"You must listen to my entire statement before judgment. Yes. We do drink blood. Most vampires do drink human blood. But we are different. We drink from animals. Humans are totally safe around those with gold eyes." Emmett popped up beside us.

"And green!" I rolled my eyes.

"And green." The hands went up again. Pointing randomly again, I prepared myself.

"Are there a lot of vampires?" I shook my head. I was tired, but I answered one more question.

"Will you take the throne?" I blinked. It was a vampire who asked the question. Bright...green eyes. I almost laughed, but that seemed undignified. Emmett was smiling brightly. But the other side of my mind was concentrating. Focused on the question. Edward squeezed my hand, giving it a quick kiss. My mind was swimming. I knew this choice would not only determine the rest of my life, but the destiny of every single human on this planet. Yeah, no pressure. In about a seventy-ninth of a second, I had ran through the pros and cons in my mind. The vampire realm needed a leader now more than ever. Humans upon humans would be saved. But there was a darker, bloodier side to the job. To make them obey me, I would need to build a reputation for myself. To do that I would have to kill. So it was my life, my soul, my morals, against the needs of the human population. In that split second, I made a decision that would change the face of reality for years to come. To the humans, I hesitated only a second. To me, I had waited hours.

"Aro Volturi was the leader and ruler of the vampire realm for thousands of years. His name alone struck fear into the hearts of every vampire on this earth. I would never be able to live up to that, to fill those shoes. But for the sake of humanity, I will try." No doubt to the humans, it was a meaningless fact, another factor in their lives. But to every vampire watching, it changed what they had known forever, literally. It was a huge twist of fate, sending everything sprawling. But I knew it was the right choice. Edward pulled me down, cradling me in his arms.

"Hello, my queen." He smiled crookedly. But...there was pain etched into his features.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He took a deep breath.

"Now you're a queen, and everyone else is just...lowly vampires. It's too much to ask for your love anymore." His eyes were adverted. I searched his features for any signs of humor.

"You're kidding, right? If I'm a queen, you're a king." His eyes were wide.

"Oh Bella, I love you so much..." He sat me in the passenger seat.

"As I love you." I smirked when he got in.

"Sometimes it feels like I'm taking too much from the world, and not giving enough away." I raised my eyebrows.

"Edward, two things. Number one, just existing on this earth is payment enough. Number two, you are the most selfless, generous, charitable person I will ever know." Holding his hand securely, we drove off in Carlisle's Mercedes. I knew the rest of the family and Jacob were in the back, but I ignored them for the moment. I just watched road after road pass us by. Soon we were at our house. But it looked abandoned. We passed it too.

"So, Queen Isabella, what is your first royal decree?" Carlisle joked, smiling.

"Well, Duke Carlisle, it is that our whole family will be together forever, royalty or not."

"Hey, if he's a duke, what am I?" Alice asked.

"You and Rose are the princesses!" I smiled. The light mood allowed me to shove aside the mysteries that still surrounded us.

"Score!" They giggled in unison.

"And Jazz and Emmett are princes, Esme's a duchess, and Edward is my king." He kissed my hand as I spoke.

"Barf. What am I, royal leech?" Jacob asked.

"Oh, you shall be my royal court jester." Everyone was laughing at that. "Which brings me to my second royal decree. Werewolves and vampires will forever live in harmony. No more of this stupid enemies nonsense." Jake chuckled.

"Harmony with a leech? Don't think so." We all smiled. We arrived at an airport. Our press conference was playing on every television there, and humans watched us as we walked through.

An hour later, we were sitting in a plane to Italy. Alice was sitting with Rosalie, looking glum. Jasper was sitting with Emmett.

"Okay. Third royal decree. Jazzy and Alice shall talk out their problem." I declared. Rosalie and Emmett gladly shifted seats. It was night. The rest of the passengers were all asleep.

"About the whole ex Volturi thing Jazz, I'm sorry. I should have told you, I know that now. I didn't because...I know how dearly you admire them, and...I was afraid I wouldn't live up to expectations." Jasper started laughing.

"You were afraid you were disappointing me? Oh Alice, never." He hugged her tight, kissing the top of her head. I smiled, resting my head against my own man's chest. It was hard to digest that I had gone from Bella Swan to Mrs. Bella Cullen to Queen Bella. Moving to Forks turned my whole life upside down. The plane landed. I felt a sense of finality about this whole thing. It was like we had come full circle. We had come here before to save a life, now it was to live our lives. Tomorrow, when the city awakened, news would spread, both vampire and human. I would arise as queen, and send out the order to prohibit human blood as a food source. I wearily walked hand in hand with Edward to the castle, and past it. Farther and farther we walked, going nowhere and not even getting there. We didn't speak. At least Edward was with me. At least the sun would rise, and I'd still be here, standing on the edge of a cliff we had reached, gazing out over the sleeping city. My city. At least for this here and now, everything was okay. Everything was safe. Everything was somewhat right. Edward sat, leaning against a tree. I sat carefully on his lap, and he held me close.

"I love you so much Edward. You don't even see." I sighed.

"I love you more." He stated simply, kissing the top of my head. I felt a gentle realization. I was wrong the whole time. Over and over I had compared us up against books, the works of fiction. Fantasies. This wasn't Romeo and Juliet sitting here. This was Edward and Bella. A combination in itself. A real life couple, with real life dreams to come true, adventures to be had, and lives to live. And when it came time, two real life souls to let loose to the heavens. We weren't some book characters. Our lives weren't written in stone. We had minds of our own to make up. Edward wasn't Romeo. I wasn't Juliet. Romeo and Juliet. Always together. Edward and Bella. Forever was no longer a metaphor. With the utter truth of my thoughts ringing in my ears, I leaned against my not-so-Romeo, and watched the sun rise, sending streaks of fragmented light across the sky, like an empty pane of shattered glass.


	11. It's Marcus

Epilogue

"Bella, love, Jacob's here to see you." Edward informed me over his shoulder. It had been two weeks since my reign had began, and it had become apparent that this was no small task.

"Okay, send him in." Sighing, I sat on my throne, trying to write a speech. I looked up with a smile on my face when I heard his footsteps.

"Hello, Jacob. How's Melony?" In those two weeks, Jacob had found an italian girl named Melony, whom he imprinted on.

"She's good." The only issue was, Mel was seven. "She was reading me a cute little story yesterday." I nodded, smiling. The human world had accepted the truth without much struggle, and as of yet, we hadn't been forced into the sewers. I took that as a good sign. The vampires, however, were the big problem. They refused to quit their diet of humans. Of course, after 'influence' from Emmett, they agreed to slowly quit, but they had to be very careful that the human populace didn't notice the missing humans. Speaking of Emmett, he had been extremely successful in his plant blood experiments. He discovered that eating plant blood locked your eyes a green color until you drank blood of something else. It was a nice thought, obviously. But not exactly ground breaking realization.

"So, why are you really here?" I asked Jacob. He never just visited to say hi.

"Well, we have a bit of a problem..." He began, looking everywhere but straight on at me.

"What?" I asked suspiciously.

"Erm...well, not a problem problem but a hmm this should be looked at problem..." He dodged. Now I was scared. What in the world could have him acting like this.

"Jacob, either you come out straight and say it or I will kick your butt." I threatened, and he chuckled nervously. He knew I meant in."Okay, well, we've received intelligence- ooh, I like saying that, it's all spy movie-ish."

"Jake." I insisted

"Okay. Well...there's kind of a band of vampires plotting your downfall."

"That's nothing new, Jake." I rolled my eyes.

"Erm...well, that's not what we received intelligence about. It's Marcus Volturi." My head snapped up at the name. "He's leading it."

The End


	12. Authors Note

**Well, it's been a great ride guys. Now, my best friend would freak if I stopped writing this, plus the Epilouge kinda cliffed you off. SO! I will be posting a sequal to this, called The Picture Frame. I haven't written ANY yet, so hold your horses and add me to your author alerts if you wanna find out what happens next. Luv ya all!**


End file.
